Te quiero tal y como eres
by karitox
Summary: Es el último año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts y su última posibilidad para James de conquistar a Lily, ademas ¿Como es eso de que Sirius no quiere tener novia?,¿una chica enamorada de Remus? ¿Quien sera?,Peter...estas raro¿Que te sucede?.
1. Capítulo1:Planeando nuevas bromas

Bueno, por primera vez subire un fic^^, (ya que las dos historias anteriores eran One-Shot) en fin. Espero que les guste, ya que esta ambientada en la epoca merodeadora, la cual es mi favoritaa ahaha!.Buenoo.. ahora los dejo para que lean la historia y dejen su opinion^^

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que ven aquí, le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

_Capítulo1_

_Planeando nuevas bromas_

Era un primero de Septiembre y la estación de King's Cross estaba repleta de personas que iban de allá para acá tropezándose con la mayoría de los transeúntes, ya que se comenzaba un nuevo año de trabajo y estudios. La mayoría de las personas que transitaban por aquella estación solo llevaban pequeños bolsos o maletines, pero había un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que llevaban un carrito con un gran baúl y algunos de ellos llevaban una lechuza...

-¿Podrían apresurarse?, ya son casi las once de la mañana y el tren debe estar por salir, ¡por Merlín! Si no se hubieran quedado dormidos no andaríamos esquivando muggles-decía un alterado Remus.

-Tranquilo Lunático, el tren no se irá sin nosotros -decía Sirius, a la vez que esquivaba a un grupo de niños.

-Lunático tiene razón, Canuto, si no llegamos a tiempo el tren se marchará sin nosotros y , eso, no nos puede pasar -respondió un preocupado James- no podemos darle en el gusto a Quejicus de que no estemos en el colegio, sería cumplir su más preciado sueño-dijo a la vez que corría cara los andenes nueve y diez y atravesaba aquel muro aparentemente sólido

Cuando llegaron al andén, subieron rápidamente y, a la vez que buscaban compartimiento, el tren comenzó su marcha hacia Hogwarts.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que llegamos a tiempo!-decía Remus ya más calmado- bueno, los dejo, tengo que irme al compartimiento de los prefectos-dicho esto hizo levitar su equipaje y se fue.

-Bueno Cornamenta-dijo Sirius mirando a James- es hora de pensar en la mejor broma para Quejicus, hay que darle una súper "Bienvenida"-decía a la vez que seguía a James para buscar compartimiento-¿Sabes?, he estado pensando en todas las bromas que les hemos hecho y...¡Oh!, este está vacío- abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entró- bueno, como te decía, he pensando en todas las bromas y se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una que contenga algo de las anteriores ¿Qué te parece? -finalizó a la vez que se sentaba y acomodaba sus pies en los asientos que tenía enfrente.

-Eh..., nunca pensé que diría esto-respondió a la vez que guardaba su equipaje- pero es una buena idea Canuto, te felicito- James se sentó frente a su amigo, imitando su posición.

-Sabía que te gustaría Cornamenta, además es una de las mejores ideas que...-la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y tanto Sirius como James desviaron su mirada hacia la persona que lo había echo.

-Disculpa, pensé que estaba vacío-hizo un ademán de irse pero Sirius la detuvo.

-Espera- la chica fijó su mirada en la de Sirius y él pudo ver sus penetrantes ojos azules- Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros Mary

-Gracias Sirius- Sirius le indicó que se sentara a su lado y dejó su baúl en el porta-equipaje.

-Er.. Mary, ¿hablaste con Evans?

-¿Sobre lo que me pediste?-James asintió-bueno si y no

-¿Cómo es eso?-arrugo el entrecejo-es si o no-James ya se estaba desesperando con aquella chica-

-Cálmate Potter-Mary lo fulmino con la mirada- cuando se trata de Evans eres insoportable

-Eso es cierto-dijo Sirius- y no me mires así cornamenta, por que es la verdad

-En fin, cuando le conté sobre tu preposición por poco me manda a vivir con el calamar gigante-se encogió de hombros-

Sirius río- ¿En serio?-miro a su acompañante Mary y asintió- ¿Sabes cornamenta?, creo que se te será difícil conquistar a la pelirroja-agrego, mirando a James-

-¿Eso crees?, te hago una apuesta canuto-Black le puso atención a su amigo- sí cuando se termine el séptimo año, no conquisto a la pelirroja, por un mes te compro todo lo que quieras

-Que sean 5 meses-sonrío-

-Esta bien, por 5 meses, pero si la conquisto tu tendrás que limpiar todos-recalco la última palabra- los días mi cuarto por humm...-pensó por un momento- 10 meses ¿hecho?

-Hecho-se dieron la mano

-Hombres-Mary negó con la cabeza y desvío su mirada hacia la ventana- es muy lindo el paisaje, e inspirador –sonrió-

-¿Inspirador?-se extrañó James a la vez que miraba hacia la ventana-yo no veo nada de inspirador, solo pequeñas "manchas" causadas por la velocidad del tren-frunció el ceño a la vez que apoyaba su frente en la ventana tratando de mirar aquel "paisaje" que decía la chica. Mary rió al ver a James tratando de ver mejor.

Un poco más tarde recordaron que debían cambiarse y así lo hicieron, primero Mary y luego los chicos. Cuando ya se hallaban con sus uniformes puestos, volvieron a retomar algunos temas de conversación, hasta que, por suerte para Sirius, la señora del carrito apareció en el compartimiento y, como era de esperar, fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento y comprar todo lo que le fue posible.

-Er... ¿Canuto?-pregunto James mirando a Sirius con preocupación-¿No piensas que tanto dulce te puede sentar mal?-dijo a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

Sirius bufó, no le gustaba que James le arruinara sus momentos de felicidad y satisfacción, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, arruinarle su mejor momento. Tragó con dificultad por la gran cantidad de dulces que tenía en la boca y habló -No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer o no Cornamenta y eso tu bien lo sabes, además-saco una rana de chocolate-yo nunca te digo nada cuando comes demasiado-dijo fulminando con la mirada a James.

-Está bien, solo lo digo para que después no te quejes de los dolores de estomago-Se revolvió el pelo y miró hacia la puerta del comportamiento esperando que algo sucediera. Arrugó el entrecejo y bufó de nuevo por lo bajo-¿Por qué se demorará tanto Lunático?-preguntó esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo, lo miró y esperó hasta que tragase un pedazo de chocolate.

-No lo sé Cornamenta, a lo mejor se retrasó reprochando a algún Slytherin- Con tan sólo imaginarse a Remus reprochando a todos los Slytherin que se cruzasen por su camino comenzó a reír cada vez más, y tanto a James como a Mary les pareció que a Sirius los dulces le estaban pasando la cuenta. Cuando al fin pudo respirar normalmente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, comer.

-No lo creo, Remus no es así-lo defendió Macdonald-

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto Mary?, ¿será que te gusta Remus?

-No digas estupideces Black-arrugo el entrecejo-

-A mí no me parece una estupidez ¿No lo crees Cornamenta?

-Claro-desvió su mirada hacia la ventana- miren estamos llegando, ya se ve Hogwarts-sonrió con malicia- otro año, otras bromas ¿no es así Canuto?-dijo desordenándose aún más el pelo.

-Así es Cornamenta..., otras bromas-miró a James y se sonrieron con picardía

-Vamos, los demás ya están bajando del tren-dijo Mary a la vez que abría la puerta del compartimiento y comenzaba a caminar por los largos corredores del tren junto a James y Sirius

Ya cuando bajaron del tren, se dirigieron donde los esperaba un carruaje, el cual los llevaría hasta la entrada de Hogwarts. Caminaron por algunos minutos y llegaron hasta ellos. Primero subió James, luego Mary y cuando solo faltaba que subiera Sirius, un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Esperen!-Black dio media vuelta y vio a su amigo corriendo hacia ellos.

-Lunático, por fin apareces-Respondió Sirius subiendo al carruaje-¿Por qué no estuviste con nosotros?

-Lo siento, pero tuvimos una pequeña reunión en el compartimiento-respondió Remus sarcásticamente, a la vez que subía al carruaje- Oh, hola Mary-dijo percatándose de la presencia de Mary.

-Hola Remus-sonrío y el carruaje comenzó a moverse-

El trayecto fue tranquilo, a excepción de James y Sirius que como siempre comentaban las bromas que habían planeado en verano o simplemente recordaban las mejores. Ya cuando llegaron a la entrada (que tenia unos puercos alados) bajaron del carruaje y comenzaron a caminar hasta las entradas del castillo. Tras unos largos minutos, llegaron hasta la entrada del castillo y se dirigieron hasta el gran comedor con el resto de los alumnos y se ubicaron en sus respectivas mesas.

-Chicos los dejo, me iré a sentar con Lily-dijo Mary-por cierto James, sí quieres conquistar a esa pelirroja-miro donde se encontraba Lily y luego volvió a mirar a James- será mejor que tu solo hagas los meritos, a Lily le atraen los hombres que tomen la iniciativa y que no sean ¿Cómo decirlo? egocéntricos-dicho esto, le guiño un ojo y se fue hasta donde se encontraba su amiga-

-¿Soy egocéntrico?- pregunto a sus amigos-

-Sí ella lo dice, debe ser por algo-respondió Remus y rió-

Pocos minutos después, la profesora Mcgonagall entro con una gran fila de niños pequeños, todos miraban asombrados las velas flotantes en el techo u otros miraban hacia las mesas buscando algún familiar o amigo.

La profesora comenzó a llamar a cada niño, que se sentaba en un taburete para luego ponerles el sombrero seleccionador que comenzaba a decir diferentes cosas respecto a las actitudes de los niños para las casas. La mayoría fue a parar a Ravenclaw, y el resto a las demás casas.

-¿Tan inteligentes son este año?-pregunto James-

-No menos que tú-agrego Remus y río-

-Muy gracioso Lunático-se cruzo de brazos James-.

Después de la selección, el director dijo unas palabras y posteriormente la cena apareció frente a los alumnos quienes no dudaron un minuto en servirse de aquel delicioso banquete que se les ofrecía frente a ellos.

-Es mi idea, ¿o la comida esta mejor este año?-pregunto Sirius probando un poco de pudding

-A ti todo te parece delicioso Sirius-respondió Remus-ahora que recuerdo, ¿Han visto a Peter?

-Pues yo no-respondió James, lo busco con la mirada- esta allá con ese niño-dijo mirando a uno de los extremos de la mesa-

-Por lo que sé es su primo, lo debe estar ambientando con el castillo-agrego Remus-

-Debió haber sido por eso, que no estuvo con nosotros en el compartimiento-dijo Sirius

-sí, puede ser-se encogió de hombros James y siguió comiendo-

Después de un rato, el banquete de "Bienvenida" se terminó y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. James, Sirius y Remus se fueron juntos por un atajo que conocían muy bien. Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron frente al retrato, esperaron que les pregunte la contraseña.

-¿Contraseña?-pregunto el retrato de la dama gorda-

-Quid Agis-respondió Remus y el retrato les dio paso a la sala común-

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Sirius a la vez que entraba por el retrato-

-Significa ¿Cómo lo haces?, es una palabra en latín-agrego James-

-Ya veo- Sirius se recostó en el sofá de la sala-

-¿Qué te pasa Lunático?, has estado muy callado-

-No me pasa nada y se dejo caer en una silla- solo me duele la cabeza, debe ser por lo de la semana pasada

-¿Quieres que te llevemos donde Madame Pomfrey?-pregunto Sirius- por lo que veo no aguantas el dolor

-No se preocupen estaré bien, solo necesito descansar, buenas noches-dicho esto se dirigió al cuarto de chicos

Creo que la semana pasada, fue su peor "salida", ¿no lo crees Canuto?

-Sí, lo mismo pienso Cornamenta

Pasado unos pocos segundos, el tumulto de alumnos comenzó a entrar a la sala común y el bullicio se comenzaba hacer más grande. James y Sirius hicieron caso omiso ante eso y siguieron planeando nuevas bromas para su último año en Hogwarts, hasta que les interrumpieron su plática.

-Hola chicos, ¿se vinieron por un atajo?-Pregunto Peter sentándoos al lado de James-

-Claro, queríamos llegar antes para planear bien las nuevas bromas de este año-James y Sirius rieron-

-Ha ¿y Remus?-decía buscándolo con la mirada-

-Se fue a descansar, tenia dolor de cabeza-se encogió de hombros-

Siguieron conversando durante largos minutos y ya cuando decidieron ir a descansar, se dieron cuenta que nadie quedaba en la sala común y que el fuego de la chimenea ya se estaba apagando; tanto James, Sirius y Peter decidieron ir a descansar a los dormitorios ya que mañana comenzarían las clases muy temprano.


	2. Capítulo2:Un día de locos

Holaa a todos: Mil perdones por el atraso, pero habia comenzado a escribir el tercer capítulo y ayer lo aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo y ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena ^^.Gracias a todos los que leen el fic anonimamente sin dejar comentario xD.

_**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que aparece aqui pertecene a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros a escepcion de Amy, aquella Ravenclaw loca por Sirius xD_

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Un día de locos_

A la mañana siguiente Remus despertó temprano, saco su toalla del baúl y se dirigió al baño. Miro en el espejo su torso desnudo y pudo notar algunas cicatrices provocadas en sus tantas salidas nocturnas de luna llena. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, como si aquello le ayudara a borrar las cicatrices de su cuerpo, los volvió abrir pero aún seguían en su vez que se miraba en un espejo deseaba tener su piel sin cicatrices, como la de sus amigos o por lo menos que fueran provocadas por caídas y no por garras de animal, en cierto modo se sentía frustrado ya que nunca podrá borrarlas completamente ni menos podrá ver la luna llena sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente de la tina y espero a que se llenara mientras se desvestía. Se metió a ella y su cuerpo al primer contacto con el agua se relajó por completo. Estuvo por algunos minutos ahí hasta que decidió que era hora de salir.

-Ya era hora de que salieras del baño Lunático-dijo James-

-Así es, por que tú bien sabes que me demoro-sonrío Sirius, dirigiéndose al baño-

-Me toca a mí Canuto-respondió James tirando de Sirius; corriendo hacia el baño y encerrándose en el-

-Eso te pasa por hablar demasiado y no actuar-dijo Peter

-Como sea-respondió secamente- ¿nos esperaras Remus?

-Claro-respondió

Después de unos largos minutos, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor a desayunar. Al llegar fueron directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero James especialmente se dirigió a uno de los extremos en donde se encontraba Lily, Mary y dos chicas más que solo conocía de vista.

-Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto James

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-pregunto Evans

-Preferiría que sea ahora, no te preocupes no te quitare mucho tiempo

Lily miro por algunos segundos a sus amigas, como preguntándoles si debía o no conversar con Potter. Mary al percatarse de lo que podría estar pensando Lily, solo le sonrío y siguió su conversación con las chicas que se encontraban con ellas.

-Esta bien-suspiró-siéntate ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Solo te quería preguntar, si quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo la próxima semana-sonrío-

-No lo sé-arrugo el entrecejo y pudo ver en James que su expresión de tranquilidad, había cambiado a expectación-¿Sabes?, no quiero salir contigo Potter

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso te he hecho algo malo?

-Sí, tu arrogancia es mala y no me gustaría salir con una persona como tú. –dicho eso se acerco donde sus amigas y siguió desayunando-

Ya al término de aquella conversación, James se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos; quienes desde que James se había dirigido hasta donde se encontraba Lily estaban muy expectantes de lo que podría pasar.

-¿Cómo te fue Cornamenta?-pregunto Peter-

-Que preguntas son esas Peter, se le nota que le fue bien ¿no es así?-pregunto finalmente Sirius-

-Lily no acepto salir conmigo-respondió apenado- pero les juro por merlín que este año será mi pareja

-Lo será-dijo Remus

-Lo mismo digo, pero espero que esa pelirroja no te tenga en su mano, créeme hay mujeres que lo hacen y al final el hombre se vuelve estúpido

-¿Acaso te a pasado Canuto?-pregunto James-

No, pero a él sí-dijo mirando a un Ravenclaw- ¿recuerdas a Ryan?-James asintió- los rumores de pasillos dicen que esta de novio y es por eso que ahora tiene esa cara

-¿No que siempre tenia esa cara?-pregunto James-

-Ahora se le nota mucho mas-respondió Peter

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se enamore?-pregunto Remus

-Enamorarse conlleva hartas cosas negativas Lunático-agregó Sirius-

-Solo lo dices por que nunca has sentido ese sentimiento-respondió Lupin

-Paren, paren. Si siguen así terminaran peleándose ¿Por que no desayunamos?, luego tenemos clases con Mcgonagall-dijo James frunciendo el seño

-James tiene razón, mejor desayunemos- agregó Peter

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a clases de transformaciones en conjunto con Ravenclaw, pero para la mala suerte de Sirius en aquella casa se encontraba una chica que estaba obsesionada con él desde hace un año. Llegaron al aula de la profesora Mcgonagal, y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

La clase comenzó con normalidad con la mayoría de los alumnos, a excepción para Sirius ya que cierta chica le enviaba notas en cada momento que la profesora no estuviera observando a la clase.

-¿Por que nos tenia que tocar con Ravenclaw?, ¿Por qué no con Hufflepuff o mejor, Slytherin?- pregunto Sirius, a la vez que arrugaba la tercera nota que le enviaban-

-Eso se lo debes preguntar al profesor Dumbledore, además ¿Por qué no le dices que ya no quieres nada con ella?-pregunto James, mirando a la chica de la que hablaban.-

-Lo haría, si aún no lo hubiera echo-Sirius fulmino con la mirada a James-

-Pues díselo de nuevo-dijo Remus, quien se encontraba detrás de Sirius-

-Concuerdo con Remus, eso es lo mejor-agregó Peter quien estaba junto a Lupin-

-¿Quiere agregar algo a la clase señor Pettigrew y compañía?-pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall

Peter al oír la voz de la profesora, se puso nervioso y no pudo articular palabra alguna, pero para su suerte Remus respondió por él

-No profesora, solo estábamos discutiendo sobre la clase

-Esta bien, pero a la próxima discútanlo en las horas de descanso

La clase siguió sin interrupciones por parte de los chicos, ya que en su último año en Hogwarts debían tener buenas calificaciones en sus éxtasis si querían ser aurores, profesor o cualquier otra cosa. Pero por otro parte, aquella Ravenclaw no paro de enviarle notas a Sirius quien a cada minuto que pasaba no la soportaba.

-La clase termino, pueden salir-dijo la profesora-

-Canuto, ahora has lo que te dije-decía Remus mientras guardaba sus cosas-

-Espero que funcione-guardo rápidamente sus cosas y salio tras la Ravenclaw-

-¿Creen que aquella chica lo deje tranquilo?-pregunto James-

-No lo creo-dijo Remus-

-Será difícil-Agregó Peter-

Sirius salio tras aquella chica quien iba con dos amigas a su lado, caminaban muy rápido para su gusto, es mas; hasta llego a pensar que Amy (ese era el nombre de la Ravenclaw) podía ver el futuro , que ya sabia lo que el le quería decir y por eso caminaba rápidamente.

Sirius doblo a la izquierda y pudo alcanzar a Amy y a sus amigas.

-¡Amy!, espera-dijo Sirius caminando hasta ella

-Chicas ¿nos podrían dejar a solas?-sus amigas asintieron y los dejaron a solas- Siri, ¿pensaste lo que te propuse?-

-Er... precisamente de eso quiero hablarte-agregó seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupada Amy-

-No quiero que me envíes mas notas, ni que me sigas, ni que envíes a otras personas a decirme todas esas cosas... cursis.-respondió Sirius cruzándose de brazos-

-Era eso-dijo Amy apenada y bajo su mirada-si quieres que todo termine, esta bien; todo terminara-Amy levanto la mirada y Sirius pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- pero no me pidas que seamos amigos, por que si no te puedo tener como novio, tampoco te tendré de amigo

-Pero Amy...

-¡Pero nada, Sirius!-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- ¡tu quisiste que esto fuera así, ahora déjame en paz!-lo empujo con brusquedad y se fue de allí junto a sus amigas-

-Se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba.-murmuro por lo bajo y camino en dirección opuesta a la de Amy-

Sirius ya no sabia que pensar de las mujeres, siempre le enviaban notas y cosas así pero él no quería nada con ellas... por ahora. Por un momento hasta pensó en difundir una mentira, una gran mentira ¿Qué pasaría si él fuera gay? _Idea descartada completamente_, lo único que puede hacer es seguir rompiendo corazones y no es que le gustara hacerlo pero no había otra salida.

Se dirigió a los jardines de Hogwarts para juntarse con sus amigos y contarles lo que había sucedido con Amy, por que estaba completamente seguro que lo ahogarían con preguntas en especial James. Ya cuando llego a aquel árbol que estaba junto al lago, vio a sus amigos haciendo lo mismo de siempre: Remus leyendo un libro, James jugando con una snitch y Peter admirándolo por sus reflejos. Cuando llego junto a ellos James fue el primero en preguntarle.

-Canuto... ¿Como te fue?, ¿Te golpeo?-preguntaba James ansioso-

-¿Te hechizo?- pregunto Peter

-No me golpeo ni me hechizo. Solo me dijo que si no me tendría como novio, tampoco me tendría como amigo-se encogió de hombros-

-¿Qué?,Sirius estas mintiendo-Sirius negó-Amy nunca se comporta asi cuando "termina" con alguien-dijo Remus arrugando el entrecejo-

-Deberías estar feliz por que no me golpeo-agrego Sirius- y solo te preocupas de que no me hechizo o que se yo

-Lo siento, es solo que me parece raro en ella-se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo su libro-

-Como sea, ahora ya no me molestara-Sonrío Black sentándose junto a James

Aquella persona corría por los pasillos del castillo buscando a su amiga, desde hace tres minutos que la buscaba; y a cada persona que conocía le preguntaba si la habían visto, pero siempre daban informaciones erróneas. Siguió buscando por los pasillos para luego dirigirse a los jardines, y la encontró .Mary se maldecía a si misma, ya que no se le había ocurrido buscar antes en las afueras. Camino mas relajada hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Por fin te encuentro Lily-decía sentándose junto a ella-

-¿Por qué?,¿Paso algo?-cerro el libro que estaba leyendo hasta hace unos segundo-

-Mas o menos..., no te preocupes no es nada malo o eso creo-arrugo el entrecejo-

-Mary, me estas preocupando-Lily miro a su amiga fijamente y no es que le quiera leer el pensamiento, pero ella conocía a su amiga y cuando la miraba a los ojos sabia si estaba mintiendo o en este caso si estaba preocupada por algo.-

-Lily, deja de mirarme así-oculto la mirada-te quiero preguntar algo sobre... bueno tu sabes de quien hablo-se sonrojo-

-OH, esta bien, pregunta-sonrío-

-Antes de que te buscara por todo el castillo-Lily rió- estaba en la biblioteca buscando unos libros para los deberes que tenia y por casualidad escuche una conversación de Remus y Peter

-Y debo deducir que esa conversación te tiene inquieta, tanto así que me buscaste por todo el castillo-Mary asintió-Bueno, ¿Y de que hablaban?

-Sobre su próxima salida nocturna-clavo su mirada en un punto fijo- luego Peter dijo algo de que esas salidas eran geniales y que habían que aprovecharlas por que eran solo una vez al mes.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntarle directamente a él-dijo Lily seriamente- te digo esto por que sé que te gusta demasiado y todo lo que le pasa te preocupa.

-¿Y tu no sabes nada?, Lily si sabes algo por favor dime, mira que eso de preguntarle directamente a él no me gusta mucho-arrugo el entrecejo-

-¿Por qué?, Mary eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer

-¿Cómo le pregunto lo que escuche? Oh ya _sé "Hola Remus, ¿Sabes? El otro día sin querer escuche una conversación entre tú y Peter de tu próxima salida nocturna y que seria genial por que es una vez al mes. ¿De que hablaban?"_ No Lily..., eso no resultaría.-se cruzo de brazos y suspiro derrotada-

Lily rió ante las ocurrencias de Mary, a pesar de que para su amiga fuera algo importante siempre sacaba su lado divertido en todas las situaciones y eso es lo que le más rescataba de la personalidad de Mcdonald; el poder reírse hasta en las situaciones mas complejas que se pueda imaginar.

-Has lo que te digo, un día de estos conversa con Remus, oh mejor aún invítalo a Hogsmeade; en unas semanas más será la primera salida, hazme caso

-Pero no me lo dirá al tiro-arrugo el entrecejo-

-La paciencia es una virtud que pocos tienen y tú aún no la tienes amiga, primero conócelo más... para que se gane tu confianza, Remus es un buen chico pero desconfía de las personas.

-Esta bien, haré lo que tu dices Lily-Mary abrazo a su amiga- No sé que haré sin ti el próximo año pelirroja Evans

-Pues... por algo existen las lechuzas -las dos sonrieron-

Siempre fue así y siempre lo será, Lily era un gran apoyo para Mary en todo lo que necesitara y a la vez Mary era un gran apoyo para Lily. Desde que se conocieron se llevaron muy bien hasta se podría decir que son como hermanas.

-¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca?, tengo que buscar información para un trabajo de encantamientos-decía Mary a la vez que sé paraba del césped y limpiaba su túnica-

-Lo siento-Lily también se levanto- pero ahora tengo clases de pociones

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos al almuerzo-dijo Mary

-Claro, nos vemos ahí-Sonrío Lily y Mary se dirigió en dirección opuesta a la de su amiga.

Clase de pociones, dentro de todas las demás clases; pociones era su favorita y no es que sintiera que ahí lo tomaban mas en cuenta si no que es en donde podía expresarse libremente y pensar en sus propias teorías ya que al fin y al cabo pociones era eso, un poco de teoría y razonamientos. Caminaba tranquilamente, a la vez que repasaba mentalmente la materia que había leído de pociones, hasta que oyó cierta voz que no le gustaba oír.

-Hola Evans, veo que caminas muy concentrada-Dijo James

-Iba concentrada, hasta que tú me hablaste Potter-decía Lily a la vez que caminaba rápidamente-

-Te quería preguntar si....

-¿Si quiero ir contigo a Hogsmeade?-James asintió- Entiéndelo Potter, no iré contigo aunque el calamar gigante me lo pidiera

-Vamos Evans... te prometo que pasaras una linda tarde

-Lily dejo caminar y James por poco choca con ella- ¿Quién me promete que lo que tú me dices es cierto?-hubo un silencio momentáneo-nadie, mira Potter, para que yo saliera contigo tendrías que cambiar muchas cosas

-¿Cómo cuales?-se cruzo de brazos-

-No ser arrogante, ser más caballero con las mujeres, ser sincero en todo sentido, en fin y muchas otras cosas más que ahora no diré.-Siguió su camino a las clases de pociones-

-Tratare de cambiar Evans, eso te lo aseguro

-Ver para creer Potter, ver para creer-Dijo Lily alejándose

Mientras Lily caminaba mas rápido de lo normal, James se quedo viendo alejarse aquel cabello rojo con ese aroma a flores que lo volvían loco, lo hacían sentirse extraño como en otro planeta, pero cuando su pelirroja se alejaba, aquel cambio era brusco.

Aquel día fue algo loco tanto para James y para Sirius. Primero por que hasta hace unas horas Sirius estaba sobrepasado con aquellas notas que le enviaba Amy y ahora aquella Ravenclaw no lo quería ver o eso pensaba Black. Y James tantas veces que invitaba a salir a Lily, siempre lo rechazaba y ahora se dio el tiempo de hacerle notar sus defectos y lo que le gustaría que el cambiara. Realmente fue un día de locos, bueno todos los días para los merodeadores eran así, pero este en particular fue mucho mas, un día que no esperaban.

**_Gracias por leer, y porfis dejen comentario =)_**

**_Adios_**


	3. Capítulo3:Confusiones

Holaa a todos: Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les gustee. A todo esto... creo que me demorare un poco en publicar el cuarto por que recien lo estoy comenzando a escribir ... pues espero que tengan una gran virtud "paciencia" , en fin =).

Se cuidan muchoo y porfis, dejen comentarios

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí, pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

_

* * *

__Capítulo 3  
__Confusiones_

Todo era confusión para él, ya no sabia que pensar de ella. Había días que se comportaba normal pero al siguiente lo evitaba o simplemente no le hablaba, era un tema tan confuso y complicado que ya no sabia que pensar.

Remus termino de desayunar junto a sus amigos y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde como todos los fines de semana planeaban lo que harían durante el día y la noche. Se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana, y miro aquel paisaje que tanto le gustaba.A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba en la sala común, su mente había viajado junto con las nubes que amenazaba a ser un día deprimente, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aquella parte del castillo solo para encontrar las soluciones, pero por mas que las buscaban nunca las encontraban.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué ella se comportaba así?, desvío su mirada de aquellas nubes y las fijo en el sauce boxeador y la respuesta a aquella pregunta llego a él como si la hubiera invocado con un _"accio"._

-Lo sabe...todo-dijo en voz baja-¡lo sabe todo!-Las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala común, incluyendo a sus amigos miraron a Remus asustados, mas que nada sobresaltados.

-Lunático...-se acerco Sirius lentamente, como temiendo que Remus le pegara o peor se volviera mas "lunático" de lo que es.- ¿estas bien?

Remus asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que él sabia que su amigo no le creía. Se levanto de la silla y salio de la sala común sin un rumbo fijo. James, Sirius y Peter se quedaron mirando extrañados por aquella reacción de su amigo.

-¿Qué creen que le suceda?-pregunto Sirius

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea... no esta bien-dijo James en un tono pensativo

Luego de que Remus saliera de la sala común todas las personas volvieron hacer sus cosas y olvidar lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes con Lupin. Pero James, Sirius y Peter aun pensaban en su amigo y si ahora no quería hablar de eso, lo haría tarde o temprano. Se sentaron frente a la chimenea y reanudaron la conversación de hace unos instantes atrás.

-¿Qué les parece? Seria una buena idea ¿no?-sonrío Sirius y miro a sus amigos expectante-

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo James-

-¿Creen que Remus quiera participar de esta broma?-pregunto Peter tímidamente

-Esperemos que sí colagusano-dijo James pensativo

La entrada de la sala común se abrió y por ella entraron una chica pelirroja y una castaña hablando animadamente. Se sentaron en unas sillas y comenzaron a sacar sus tinteros, plumas, libros y pergaminos; dejándolos encima de la mesa para terminar los deberes que les habían dado.

James al percatarse de la presencia de su pelirroja, se acerco a ella; a la vez que le rogaba a merlín para que esta vez pudiera tener una conversación civilizada con Lily.

-Hola Lily,¿Cómo estas?-acerco una silla y se sentó junto a Lily-

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-dijo Lily secamente-

-Solo hablar contigo –James desvío su mirada y la fijo en las cosas que habían sobre la mesa- veo que estas ocupada...-volvió su mirada a Evans-

-Sí, estoy ocupada, ahora si me disculpas tengo deberes que terminar-dicho esto, Lily abrió su libro y comenzó a buscar las respuestas.-

James miro a Mary resignado, y se dirigió donde se encontraban sus amigos. Por primera vez se sentía derrotado, ya no sabia como conquistar a Lily. Pero pensándolo bien un Potter nunca se da por vencido _Ho eso dice papá. _Ya más tranquilo, se sentó junto a sus amigos y comenzaron hablar de Quiditch.

Mary, quien había presenciado aquella escena, miro seriamente a su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que Lily lo rechazara así como así?, por primera vez James se había acercado sin ser arrogante, cosa que Lily detesta _y que todos detestamos_ pero si ella misma un día había dicho "_Sí Potter se acerca sin ser arrogante y sin las intenciones de que acepte salir con él, podría entanblar una conversación pacifica_" y ahora que James lo hace, ella lo rechaza sin mas, ¿Quién entiende a Lily Evans?

-Lily, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Pregunto Mary

-Claro, dime-respondió sin mirar a su amiga, a la vez que escribía en su pergamino-

-¿Porqué rechazaste a James?-pregunto Mcdonald seriamente.

-Lily levanto la mirada y miro a su amiga extrañada por algunos segundos- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Mira Lily-Mary se cruzo de brazos- En la semana que llevamos de clases, me eh dado cuenta que a pesar de que rechazas a James, tu sientes algo por él-Lily iba a replicar, pero su amiga no la dejo- Lily, se te nota demasiado, además en comparación con los años anteriores cuando James te fastidiaba tu solo le decías _"Déjame en paz, Potter_" y te ibas sin dejarlo hablar, pero ahora te das el tiempo de discutir con él. Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que si Potter se acercaba a ti, sin las intenciones de invitarte a salir tú hablarías con él "pacíficamente", cosa que hoy no sucedió.

Lily suspiro. No sabia de donde sacaba todas esas cosas su amiga, además ¿Por qué le recriminaba el rechazo hacia a Potter? Además si le gustara James u otra persona ella lo reconocería, y si no ¿Por qué mentir?, por que claro esta que aquello que decía Mary era mentira, a ella no le gusta Potter _y nunca me gustara, ¿o sí?_

Después de algunas horas, tanto Lily y Mary terminaron sus deberes. Mary se levanto de su asiento y solo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, y se fue al cuarto de chicas. Lily por otra parte, solo ordeno sus cosas y se quedo descansando y masajeando sus sienes.

Mary por otro lado, todavía no podía creer lo que había echo Lily, por mas que lo pensaba no le encontraba sentido el rechazo... ¿será que Lily no quiere reconocer su amor por Potter? _Sí, eso debe ser_.

Se acerco a su baúl y guardo su tintero, pluma y pergaminos pero antes de haberlo cerrado, vio una fotografía de aquella persona que le robaba el corazón. Se veía algo cansado, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que saludaba a la cámara. Suspiro; aún no había hablado con él sobre aquel tema y cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía nerviosa. Cuando llegara aquel día ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿De que forma se lo preguntara? ,_Que desesperación _.Cerro su baúl y se dirigió a los terrenos del colegio, ya que es ahí donde podía estar mas tranquila y pensar en lo que haría _o mejor dicho diría _a Remus aquel día.

Salio de la habitación y camino rápidamente hasta la salida de la sala común, pero antes de que pudiera salir, una persona la detuvo

-McDonald, veo que vas atrasada a una cita-dijo burlonamente Sirius, quien se había levantado del sofá en donde se encontraba con sus amigos.

-No, nunca llego tarde a mis citas, como lo hace otra persona-dijo sarcásticamente- solo iré a....-arrugo el entrecejo-¿Y por que debo decirte a donde iré?, ¡No te incumbe!-Dio media vuelta y salio de la sala común rápidamente.

-¿Vieron?-Black se acerco a sus amigos, y se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba hasta hace un momento-esta loca

-Déjala tranquila Canuto, además no se por que te gusta molestarla-dijo James pensativo

-Por que me da risa ver su cara de furia-respondió Sirius-Además, hacerlo me relaja-puso los pies encima de una mesa de madera.

-¿Qué tal si vamos hacerle una broma a los Slytherin?-dijo Peter, hablando por primera vez después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Seria la primera broma que haríamos sin Lunático, y eso no es justo-respondió James- pero si podemos hacer otra cosa-sonrío maliciosamente y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que se acercaran mas y solo ellos puedan escuchar-Hogsmeade-los tres amigos se miraron y entendieron lo que James quería decir con esa simple palabra.

Ahora que lo observaba y veía su sonrisa, sus ademanes, sus manos... podría decir que Potter era un chico lindo y todo eso, pero de ahí a enamorarse de aquella persona que siempre la sacaba de sus casillas era como pensar que Severus se haga amigo de Sirius, eso quiere decir que es algo imposible _muy imposible_.

Recogió sus cosas de la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de chicas. Se dirigió a su baúl y guardo sus cosas para luego sacarse sus zapatos y túnica. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba a los terrenos; y pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, sentado bajo ese gran árbol que estaba cerca del lago. A pesar de que su cara no se veía, ya sabía perfectamente quien era aquella persona. Y no sé había equivocado, era su amigo y... ¿Mary? _Sí es ella,_ su mejor amiga estaba a algunos metros de Remus, mirando fijamente su espalda (_Remus... date vuelta y mírala)_, pero sin dar paso alguno, pareciera que estuviera petrificada, pero de pie. Lily acerco su rostro hasta que su frente tocara el vidrio de la venta.

-Vamos amiga, tú puedes-Dijo Lily, mirando atentamente a sus dos mejores amigos

¿Quién la petrifico?,_ son los nervios que no me dejan mover, ¡_claro! Los nervios, aquellos malditos nervios que la petrifican o que la hacen temblar y bloquear su mente cuando esta cerca de él. Y pensaba que seria la única persona en ese lugar, solo para reflexionar la forma en que le preguntaría aquello. Casi lo había olvidado, después de haberlo observado durante todo ese momento, por poco olvida aquella pregunta que la rondaba desde hace unos días. Suspiro ¿Y si le preguntaba ahora? _¿Cómo le preguntare eso, si ni siquiera puedo moverme?, menos podré hablar_. Respiro hondamente y como por arte de "magia" sintió que se relajaba un poco, solo un poco y se acerco a Remus, para que de una vez por todas se despejen sus dudas.

-Remus...-poso su mano sobre el hombro de Lupin, quien a su vez suspiro. Un suspiro que indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

-Mary-fijo sus ojos dorados en los azules de Mary- ¿Qué haces aquí?-arrugo el entrecejo

-Creo que lo mismo que tú... reflexionar-se sentó junto a Lupin-¿Qué te sucede Remus?, ¿Discutiste con tus amigos?

-No, solo estoy algo... o mejor dicho, bastante confundido-desvió su mirada de Mary y la fijo en el lago- y eso tiene que ver contigo

-¿Conmigo?, ¿Te hice algo sin darme cuenta?-pregunto inquietamente Mary. Ya que aquello que le decía Remus era... como un balde de agua fría para ella, porque nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacerle daño a una persona _ni menos a él._

-No me has hecho nada que deje cicatrices en la piel _rayos, eso fue un deja vu-_se dijo Remus para sí mismo-Pero lo que tu sabes de mí, me puede dejar cicatrices aquí-dirigió su mano al lugar donde se encuentra el corazón-

-No sé de lo que estas hablando-arrugo el entrecejo Mary.

-Sé que lo sabes-Respondió Lupin secamente y después de unos largos minutos, fijo su mirada en Mary. Aquellos ojos azules lo observaban asustados, o mas bien confundidos.-¿De verdad no lo sabes?-pregunto Remus, calmadamente.

-¿Acaso tengo fama de mentirosa?-Mary se cruzo de brazos y Lupin enarco una ceja- Pues, no tengo la maldita idea de lo que estas hablando.

-OH..., lo siento, me confundí- sonrío tímidamente

-Esta bien, pero... yo tengo una duda-Remus hizo una ademán para que siguiera hablando- el otro día yo estaba en la biblioteca buscando unos libros para los deberes de ese día y por casualidad escuche una conversación entre tu y Peter.

Remus sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba ¿habría oído todo?. Esperaba que no fuera así, ya que Mary a sido su mejor amiga desde segundo año, junto con Lily obviamente, pero las dos eran muy diferentes ya que Lily cuando supo su "problema peludo"(como le decía James y Sirius) le dio su apoyo incondicional. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Mary lo rechaza? ¿Y simplemente se aleja de él y su amistad se rompe?

-Y...-se aclaro la garganta- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-pregunto Remus.

-Algo de tu próxima salida nocturna...-arrugo el entrecejo-¿De que hablaban?, ¿Acaso querían escapar del colegio?-preguntaba seriamente Mary.

-¡No!, quiero decir... ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-De mi cabeza, es que... no encuentro otra explicación que esa, pero pensándolo bien-se tomo la barbilla- si hay otra, a menos que tú seas... un animago que le encanta pasearse por las noches.

Remus comenzó a reír como nunca antes lo había echo, ya que esa ocurrencia de que el podría ser un animago que le encanta salir en las noches, no era muy común. Pero ahora que veía a Mary se daba cuenta que las ocurrencias mas disparatadas venían de aquella persona y eso no era novedad.

-¡Lupin, para de reírte y respóndeme!

-Lo siento, pero... ¿Yo un animago?, estas completamente loca, ¿Tu crees que un chico de diecisiete años pueda ser un animago?-Mary asintió- Yo creo que no, además eso es una de las ramas mas complejas de la magia y créeme que un chico de nuestra edad no lo podría hacer _excepto James, Peter y Sirius_-Pensó Lupin-

-Eso quiere decir que me tendré que quedar con la teoría de que ustedes se quería escapar del colegio-pregunto Mary con una sonrisa-

-Hummm.... creo que si-sonrío Remus y una gota de agua callo sobre su cabeza-Creo que tendremos que irnos, se pondrá a llover-fijo su mirada en el cielo y vio que aquellas nubes que había visto antes en la sala común, cumplía su amenaza de un día lluvioso.

-Deprisa, o llegaremos mojados- en eso un trueno rompe el silencio del lago y comienza a llover.-Mejor no hubiera hablado.

Aquella pelirroja que los observaba desde la ventana, comenzó a reír al ver a sus dos amigos corriendo de la lluvia. A la vez saltaba de felicidad sobre su cama ya que estaba segura que su amiga hablo de aquel tema que tanto le inquietaba, pero que solo Remus se lo podía resolver.

Salio rápidamente de la habitación y en ese preciso momento la entrada de la sala común se abrió y por ella entraron sus dos mejores amigos. Lily corrió hasta ellos y les sonrío, a la vez que tomaba a su amiga del brazo y se la llevaba rápidamente a los dormitorios, ya que Mary tenía mucho que contarle.

Por otra parte los amigos de Remus lo miraban asombrados o mas bien extrañados, ya que ¿Quién se imaginaria que aquella cita-según Sirius- de Mary seria con Remus?. Bueno no era del otro mundo que Mary sentía algo por Remus, es algo que todos sabían (menos Lupin). ¿Habrá sido una cita, o solo se encontraron?

-Valla Lunático, tu no pierdes las oportunidades ¿no?-Lupin se acerco a sus amigos y acerco una silla- una pregunta..., ¿la nueva moda es bañarse con ropa en el lago?-pregunto Sirius.

-Como crees-Remus río- es solo que se puso a llover, por si no te diste cuenta, Canuto. Y lo de nosotros, no fue una cita.

-¿Entonces?, perdóname Lunático pero el haber llegado con una chica, significa que tuvieron una cita-dijo James- Bueno eso es lo que pienso-se encogió de hombros.

-No siempre es una cita... bueno la cosa es que nos encontramos con Mary y conversamos-arrugo el entrecejo- pero hay algo que me dejo preocupado.

¿Qué es?-pregunto Peter.

-Creo que Mary sospecha algo de....-se acerco a sus amigos- nuestras "aventuras".

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los tres al unísono-

-Calma, se los contare-los cuatro amigos se acercaron entre ellos, para que nadie mas escuche aquella conversación

Mary hablaba animadamente de aquella conversación que tuvo con Remus. Lily la escuchaba y solo asentía para no interrumpir el relato de su amiga, ya que cada vez se ponía interesante. Ya cuando Mary estaba por terminar su relato, Lily la interrumpió ya que algo no andaba bien.

-Perdona que te interrumpa amiga, pero dijiste ¿que aquella conversación que tuvieron Remus y Peter era por que se querían escapar del colegio?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Lily miro a su amiga extrañada, ya que pensaba que Lupin le diria la verdad pero no lo hizo, en fin. Pero si ella fuera Remus, le diría la verdad a Mary por que tarde o temprano se sabrá todo.

-Por nada-Mary enarco una ceja-Bueno, es que nunca pensé que Remus se quisiera escapar del colegio siendo prefecto...-se encogió de hombros

-Tienes razón, pero no todos los prefectos tienen que ser perfectos, como tu Lily-Y dicho eso, le llego un almohadazo, de parte de la pelirroja-¿Quieres guerra?, pues guerra tendrás Lily Evans.

Y así comenzó una guerra de almohadazos entre las dos amigas. Aquellas chicas que se conocen desde el primer año de Mary y segundo de Lily, y que desde ese día no se separan pero aunque quisieran hacerlo no lo harían, ya que Mary es como la hermana que Lily quería y no es que a Petunia ya no la considere como tal, pero le habría gustado que fuera como McDonald, alguien en quien pueda confiar y quien la haga reír y ver la luz en los momentos mas tristes de su vida.

**_

* * *

_****_Les gusto?, espero que si ^^_**

**_Gracias por leer y por fis,dejen Review._**


	4. Capítulo4:Hogsmeade

Hola a todos: Gracias a todos los "anonimos" xD que leen mi fic, y dejan comentarios^^. Bueno aqui les dejo el cuarto capítulo, el cual desde aquí para adelante el fic ya no sera la tipica historia de los merodeadores que pelean con las chicas que mas tarde se enamoran.. y bla bla bla, si no que se volvera mas "oscura"...Bueno no dire mucho mas al respecto o si no les estare contando tooda la historia y el final... asi que.. mejor los dejo para que lean tranquilamente este capítulo^^ y por fis, dejen review^^.

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

_

* * *

__Capítulo 4  
Hogsmeade_

Después de que Remus les contó de aquella conversación que había tenido con Mary, un muchacho de quinto año se acerco hasta ellos. Se notaba en su mirada la indiferencia de aquel niño hacia los merodeadores, una indiferencia que solo era producida por que no les simpatizaba, simplemente por eso.

-Disculpa-aquel chico se acerco a Sirius-¿Tu eres Sirius Black?-pregunto seriamente

-Sí, ¿Quieres un autógrafo?-pregunto con un tono de voz que lo hacia ver "engreído".

-Aquel muchacho enarco una ceja-No, solo me pidieron que le entregara esto-le entrego una carta a Sirius e inmediatamente se fue.

-¿De quien crees que sea, Canuto?-Pregunto James

-No lo sé, Cornamenta-respondió Sirius. Al instante abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, cada línea y letra que veían sus ojos lo confundían aun más. ¿Por qué le enviaba una carta, si le había dicho que no lo quería ver? _Abre escuchado mal_ –pensó Sirius-

-Y... ¿De quien es?-pregunto Peter

-Es... de Amy-Respondió Sirius a la vez que levantaba su vista y la fijaba en sus amigos, quienes le devolvían la mirada, pero extrañados.

-Pero si ella misma te dijo que no te quería ver-dijo James- ¡esta loca!

-Lo mismo pienso-agrego Peter

-Lo único que te puedo decir Sirius, es que tengas cuidado con Amy, ella no es cualquier chica-dijo Lupin a la vez que se levantaba del asiento- me iré a cambiar de ropa antes de que me...-estornudo-enferme.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Lunático-dijo James riendo-

Después de una larga guerra la paz había llegado al dormitorio de chicas, claro que las plumas de las almohadas daba la sensación de que en ese lugar había entrado una tormenta de nieve... o que simplemente alguien hechizo el cuarto para que lo pareciera. Tanto Lily como Mary se recostaron en el suelo para descansar de esa dura "batalla" de almohadazos.

-Será mejor que me cambie de ropa-dijo Mary, levantándose del suelo- Iré a mi cuarto o mejor dicho al de sexto-arrugo el entrecejo-

Lily río, ya que sabía que su amiga al recordar su curso le daba pena no estar con ella ya que el otro año tendrán que comunicarse solo vía lechuza. Pero a pesar de eso ya nada seria como antes, por lo menos para Mary. Mientras su amiga se dirigía al cuarto de chicas de sexto, Lily saco su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo desaparecer las plumas y los cojines volvieron a su normalidad. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, como si en aquella habitación nunca hubiera existido una guerra.

Por otra lado McDonald aún pensaba en su conversación que había tenido con Lupin, por que como decía Lily _Es extraño que Remus quiera escaparse del colegio, siendo prefecto _y era verdad por que... ¿Qué prefecto pensaría en escaparse? _Ninguno_ menos Remusquien es el tipo de persona que obedece las reglas. Era algo extraño, pero por ahora lo mejor es que el tema quede hasta ahí.

Los chicos aún no sabían que pensar de la carta que le había llegado a Sirius de parte de Amy. Ya que como había dicho Black, aquella Ravenclaw le había dicho que no lo quería ver. Había algo que no andaba bien con aquella chica, y por primera vez Sirius tuvo presente las palabras de Lupin: _"Amy no es cualquier chica"._

-Que tal sí...-bajo el tono de voz-vamos a Hogsmeade-dijo James-Creo que es lo mejor, para que Sirius olvide por un momento esa carta.

-Tienes razón Cornamenta-dijo Sirius, saliendo de sus pensamientos- Lo mejor es que nos divirtamos un rato.

-Sí, además que hacen días que quería ir a Honeydukes-agrego Peter-¿Supieron que salieron unos dulces que cambian el color de tu piel?-pregunto emocionado, ya que siempre le a gustado el pueblo de Hogsmeade y no es que fuera divertido es mas no tiene mucha diversión pero lo que mas lo atraía hasta allí era la tienda de dulces la cual-según Peter- era un paraíso.

-Por fin apareces Lunático-dijo James e hizo unas seña para que se acerque su amigo-vamos a ir a Hogsmeade

-¿En serio?-los tres amigos asintieron- No lo sé... creo que no es buena idea-arrugo el entrecejo, en ese momento vio que sus amigos iban a replicar, pero no los dejo-¿Por que iban a replicar?, yo no eh dicho que no vallan, ni menos que no iré-sonrío- ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Vamos!

-Eso fue raro, pero gracioso... creo-dijo Sirius pensativo-¿No lo crees James?-su amigo asintió.

Salieron de la sala común a la vez que le rogaban a merlín para que no haya ningún estudiante en la tercera planta, donde se encuentra la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Bajaron hasta llegar al tercer piso y para suerte de los merodeadores, no había nadie-ni siquiera Filch- en ese pasillo. James saco su varita, golpeo la estatua y dijo _Dissendium._

-Solo a ti se te ocurre dejar el mapa en la entrada de la bruja tuerta, Cornamenta-Dijo Sirius reprochando a su amigo-

-Lo siento, pero ese día que tuvimos que ir a las tres escobas pensé que lo mejor seria dejarlo aquí ya que nadie sabe de esta entrada-dijo James, siendo el primero en entrar por aquel pasadizo secreto.

-Creo que pensar mucho en la pelirroja te afecto el cerebro, Cornamenta-dijo Sirius entrando también por aquel pasadizo-

Luego de que Sirius entrara lo siguieron Peter y Remus. Caminaron por largos minutos por aquel pasadizo que tan bien conocían y que tanto les ha servido para ir en busca de sus cervezas de mantequilla, golosinas o algunas bromas de la mejor tienda-según Sirius y James- de Hogsmeade "Zonko". A pesar de que los chicos conocían muy bien aquella entrada, eso no impedía que alguno de ellos se tropiece con los agujeros o piedras sobresalientes, como le pasaba cada cinco minutos a Peter o que simplemente se golpearan en la cabeza como le sucedía a Sirius.

-¡Auch!-exclamo Black sobándose la cabeza- Creo que esta será la ultima vez que pase por aquí

-Oh sí y yo soy el mago Merlín-agrego James con tono de burla- No seas tan dramático Canuto, este es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts y a la vez nuestro ultimo año en donde podremos pasearnos por aquí –finalizo con una sonrisa-

En eso momento escucharon un sonido seco, como si algo o alguien se cayera. Tanto James como Sirius miraron hacia atrás y pudieron ver que Remus ayudaba a Peter a levantarse; claramente se había caído.

-Sigan, estoy bien-dijo Peter hablando por primera vez desde que entraron- Tendré que memorizarme esa piedra.-decía mas para si mismo que para sus amigos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y al final siempre caes en el mismo lugar-dijo Remus, adelantándose y dejando a Peter atrás.

Luego de largos minutos-las cuales parecieron horas para los merodeadores-llegaron al sótano de Honeydukes. Como ninguno de ellos (a excepción de Remus y Peter) no habían llevado dinero para comprar golosinas, decidieron abrir algunas cajas y como decía Sirius y James tomar las golosinas prestadas.

-¿Prestadas?, ¡eso es robar!-exclamo Lupin-

-Baja la voz Lunático-dijo Sirius-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, con James se nos olvido traer nuestro dinero.-se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieren... esta vez yo te compro los dulces Sirius y Peter se los compra a James. Luego nos devuelven el dinero.

-¿En serio Lunático?-Lupin asintió- ¡Gracias!, eres mi mejor amigo.

-¡Canuto!, pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo-dijo James en tono de broma-

Tranquilo Cornamenta..., tú-enfatizando en aquella palabra- eres mi mejor amigo-Sirius Sonrío-Bueno que les parece si mejor subimos

-Sí, tienes razón, espero que haya gente para que no nos descubran-agrego James a la vez que subía las escaleras junto a Sirius.

Al subir a la tienda Honeydukes, se dieron cuenta que estaba vacía. Por un momento pensaron que tendrían que volver al castillo y que se quedarían con las ganas de comprar golosinas, pero a Remus en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lo tengo-dijo a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos-Peter, transfórmate en rata y busca algún agujero que de al pueblo. Cuando Peter lo encuentre, él volverá a su estado normal y entrara. Luego nosotros subiremos y nos mezclaremos con Peter.

-Es una idea genial, Lunático-Dijo James-Vamos Peter, transfórmate en rata

-Este bien-dicho esto Peter se transformo en una rata y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones de la tienda algún agujero hasta que encontró uno cerca de la puerta de la tienda. Salio y busco un lugar donde volver a su estado normal sin que nadie lo viera. Ya cuando lo encontró, volvió a su estado original y se dirigió a la tienda de dulces. Entro y en ese mismo instante sus amigos se unieron a él sin que los dueños-que estaban ordenando los estantes- se dieran cuenta, que tres chicos habían entrado por el sótano y no por la puerta principal.

Estuvieron por lo menos diez minutos (o un poco mas) en aquella tienda ya que Peter y Remus no podían dejar de comprar ranas de chocolates, gomas de mascar y otras golosinas.

-Lo siento-Dijo Remus-Hace tiempo que no comía ranas de chocolate, en las vacaciones solo estuve comiendo chocolate muggle y a mi parecer, las ranas son muchos mejores que las golosinas muggles.

-Lo mismo pienso-dijo Peter, a la vez que comía algunos dulces.

-En fin, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a las tres escobas?-pregunto Sirius- así compramos algunas cervezas de mantequilla y tenemos una pequeña "reunión" antes de dormir, como las que hacemos el primer fin de semana del mes de septiembre

-¡Claro!, nuestras reuniones son entretenidas, ¿Quién comprara las cervezas de mantequilla?-pregunto James.

-Creo que las únicas personas que tienen dinero aquí, somos Peter y yo-dijo Remus- comprare cuatro ¿Cuántas compraras tu Peter?-dijo mirando a su amigo.

-No lo sé...creo que la misma cantidad, pero comprare hidromiel con especias.

-¡Genial! Y no se preocupen, cuando volvamos al castillo les devolveremos su dinero.-agregó Sirius

Los merodeadores se dirigieron a las tres escobas, cuyo local lo atendía su propia dueña "Madame Rosmerta" quien les tenía mucha simpatía a los chicos, tanto a James como a Sirius. Caminaron pocos minutos hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar. Entraron algo incómodos ya que Madame Rosmerta quien se encontraba sirviéndole hidromiel a un brujo algo bajito, los quedo mirando algo sorprendida ya que la salida de Hogwarts hacia Hogsmeade, aun no tenían fecha. Se acerco a los chicos, mirándolos uno por uno y luego se dirigió al mesón del bar, haciéndoles una seña a los cuatro amigos. Los chicos se acercaron y Rosmerta hablo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?-dijo Rosmerta alzando una ceja.

-Eh... la vinimos a ver-respondió Sirius- ¿Acaso no podemos visitar a una vieja amiga?

-La dueña de ese bar se cruzo de brazos-¿Vieja?

-Sirius lo dice sin ofender, madame Rosmerta-agrego Remus.

-Ahora... ¿puedo saber como fue posible de que salieron del castillo sin permiso?-su voz cada vez sonaba mas seria.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos-respondió James.-Ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos algo de prisa y queremos comprar algunas botellas de hidromiel y cerveza de mantequilla-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Esto se lo tendré que informar al profesor Dumbledore, no puede ser que ustedes salgan del castillo así como así-Agrego Rosmerta, a la vez que sacaba algunas botellas de hidromiel y cerveza de mantequilla.

-Por favor Madame Rosmerta, no se lo diga-respondió James, en tono de suplica.

-Sí se lo dice, perderá a sus clientes más fieles-agrego Sirius

Rosmerta vio que la mirada de aquellos cuatro chicos era de suplica para que ella no le diga nada al profesor Dumbledore, por un momento creyó que estaba decidida en contarle toda la verdad al director de Hogwarts, pero de un momento a otro cambio de idea. Ni ella lo podía creer, aquella mujer de carácter fuerte y segura de si misma, había cambiado de opinión solo al ver a los cuatro chicos preocupado. En parte Sirius Black tenia razón, si ella los delataba ya no vendrían al bar y no podría reírse de aquellas bromas que se hacían entre ellos.

-Esta bien-respondió resignada Rosmerta- Por esta vez no los delatare, pero si vuelven a escapar del castillo, se lo tendré que informar al profesor Dumbledore.

-¡Gracias Madame Rosmerta!-exclamo Sirius-

-¡No puedes pasar Sirius!-exclamo Rosmerta al ver que Black iba a saltar el mesón del bar para dirigirse a ella y abrazarla.

Ya cuando los chicos habían comprado aquellas botellas de cerveza e hidromiel, se despidieron de Madame Rosmerta y por décima vez los chicos le agradecieron a aquella mujer, el que haya decidido no delatarlos donde el profesor Dumbledore.

Como era de esperarse, los chicos ya no podrían ir a la tienda de Honeydukes y bajar al sótano sin ser vistos, pues seria mucho más difícil que los dueños no los vean, asíque decidieron ir a la casa de los gritos y atravesar aquel túnel que los deja en los jardines del castillo.

Hace un largo rato que no veía a los chicos ni si quiera a Peter, todo era muy raro ¿Dónde podrían estar? Justo ahora que necesitaba hablar con Remus, él y sus amigos se desaparecían toda la mañana. Solo le rogaba a Merlín que Lupin aparezca antes que comience al reunión de prefectos, ya que es la primera del año y por ser la primera es la mas importante.

La entrada de la sala común se había abierto y por ella entro su amiga, solo esperaba que le trajera buenas noticias ya que solo faltaban algunos minutos para que la profesora Mcgonagall los valla a buscar para la reunión que tenían los prefectos junto a los jefes de casa.

-¿Lo encontraste?-pregunto Lily quien se había levantado del sofá en donde se encontraba

-No-respondió Mary, dejándose caer en aquel sofá- Pero no te preocupes Lily, Remus va a llegar, puede que se atrase pero va a llegar. Y pensándolo bien-arrugo el entrecejo- seria la primera vez que Lupin llega tarde a una reunión.

-Créeme, el nunca llegaría tarde a un lugar ni menos a una reunión "importante"-respondió Lily segura de si misma.

-Para todo hay un primera vez Lily y esta no seria la excepción-sonrío McDonald-

Aquella chica corría por los corredores del castillo, tenia que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera para que nadie se diera cuenta que ella se iba a juntar con aquella persona. Nadie tendría que saberlo por que si lo saben, seria lo peor que le podría pasar.

Ya cuando llego al tercer piso, vio que aquel chico ya la estaba esperando. Pareciera que había llegado mucho antes que ella ya que él estaba inquieto, movía la pierna desenfrenadamente y miraba su reloj una y otra vez.

-Siento la demora-respondió la chica-estaba haciendo unos deberes y se me paso la hora- el chico solo la miro con indiferencia a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

-Esta bien-suspiro- ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora toca que cumplas tu parte ¿Quieres si o no?-se cruzo de brazos, preguntando con una voz seria.

-Lo estuve pensando y... sí me uniré, creo que desperdiciar todo lo que sé sobre esa rama tan compleja de la magia no seria bueno-sonrío.

-Lo mismo pienso-miro su reloj por última vez y añadió- es mejor que me valla o alguien podría vernos, mañana nos juntamos aquí, vendré con unos amigos que también pertenecen a mi grupo, para que te conozcan y ver si aceptan o no. Luego uno de ellos le informara a nuestro "Jefe".

-Esta bien, entonces nos juntamos aquí mismo y a la misma hora ¿no?-aquel chico asintió- entonces nos vemos- Dicho esto, cada uno siguió un camino diferente para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes.


	5. Capítulo5:Secretos y Quidditch

Holaa a todos: Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic "anonimamente" sin dejar comentarios^^ ajajaja, en fin. Bueno hoy les dejo un nuvo capítulo de mi fic el cual espero que les gustee y porifs dejen review^^, asi sabre si lo estoy haciendo bien o no .Bueno creo que desde ahora en adelante me demoraré un poco en publicar ya que entro a la Universidad... y ustedes saben... eso no deja tiempo para nada. Pero prometo seguir escribiendo la historia como ahora^^.

Espero que esten muy bien^^  
Se cuidan^^  
Byee

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí, pertenece a J.k Rowling y a la Warner Bros, a excepcion de algunos personajes como: Grint, Jhon Mcgregor, Justin Stevenson,Alex Byrne y los hermanos Watson._

_

* * *

__Capítulo 5_

_Secretos y Quidditch_

Como Lily había dicho _Remus nunca llega tarde a una cita ni menos a una reunión importante _y así fue, cuando solo faltaban dos minutos para que la profesar Mcgonagall llegara, Remus ya se encontraba en la sala común junto a sus amigos. Aunque claro está, Lily no estaba muy contenta pero tratándose de uno de sus mejores amigos; lo perdono.

-Claro, Lily siempre perdona a sus amigos-Se dijo Mary, quien se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch.

Sí, a Mary le encantaba el Quidditch, aunque aquel fanatismo era un completo secreto para las personas que la conocían, ya que no le agradaba que la vean jugar por la simple razón de que se ponía nerviosa _demasiado nerviosa._ Por un momento miro su escoba que se encontraba a su lado, pensó por algunos segundos si debía o no volar y correr el riesgo de que algún alumno o profesor la vea. Decidió correr aquel riesgo porque... _¿Qué seria de la vida sin algo de riesgo?_ Tomó su escoba y bajo rápidamente de las gradas. Ya en el campo de Quidditch, solo faltaba un pequeño golpe con su pie en el césped... y se elevo sobre aquel campo. Aquella sensación de libertad, de sentir el viento en su rostro y de volar muy lejos era lo que mas le gustaba a Mary, le encantaba sentirse libre, libre como un ave. Estuvo por largos minutos volando por los alrededores de Hogwarts hasta que decidió que era hora de bajarse de su escoba.

-¿Desde cuando sabes volar tan bien?-Aquella voz asusto a Mary.

-Hola Remus, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, producto de la vergüenza.

-Solo andaba por aquí-respondió Lupin con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo...-Dijo McDonald, a la vez que caminaba hacia el castillo.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que sabias volar?-pregunto Remus caminando junto a ella.

-Pues... por que no es algo para andar contando. Además, hasta ahora era un secreto-Respondió Mary, mirando aquello ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Secreto?-Mary asintió-, ¿O sea que nadie lo sabe?-

- Así es, nadie lo sabe. Ahora me gustaría que me hagas un favor-dijo Mary

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Remus interesado a la vez que se detenía para mirar fijamente a Mary

-Que no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste hoy.-Respondió Mary a la vez que dejaba de caminar- Por favor-le dijo en tono de suplica, aunque ella sabia que Remus no andaría contando nada, _pero mas vale prevenir._

-Esta bien-Respondió Lupin-No se lo contare a Nadie-sonrío.

-¡Gracias!-Mary sonrío y reanudo su camino hacia el castillo junto a Lupin-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Mary asintió- Cuando llegues a la sala común ¿Qué dirás si te preguntan por tu escoba?, digo... ya que nadie sabe de tu fanatismo sobre el Quidditch ni menos el de volar.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado-arrugo el entrecejo-le diré que es tuya-se encogió de hombro-¿Puedo?

-Lupin miro seriamente a Mary y se cruzo de brazos, pero pasado algunos segundo su rostro cambio radicalmente, de la seriedad a una sonrisa-Esta bien, diré que es mía-sonrío

Ya no sabia que pensar, ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar?, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo? A veces pensaba que podría estar enferma y que las piernas temblorosas solo eran parte de los síntomas, ya que ella no podría estar enamorada de la persona que mas detestaba, Potter. Aquel chico de pelo revuelto, ojos café y gafas redondas era la persona que mas detestaba en todo el colegio, y de quien ni en sus más locos sueños se enamoraría.

¿Por qué me tendría que gustar Potter?-se decía a si misma. Suspiro y cerro los ojos para tratar de borrar todos aquellos pensamientos. Estaba muy concentrada tratando de relajarse y olvidar todo lo relacionado con Potter, que no se había dado cuenta que dos personas que entraban a la sala común, se acercaban a ella.

-Hola Lily-la saludo Remus-¿Se puede saber que hace una pelirroja tan sola un día Domingo?-

-Hola Remus, hola Mary...Pues no hago nada, solo descansando-sonrío- pero veo que ustedes lo pasaron bien-agrego Lily mirando a sus dos amigos y a la escoba que llevaba Lupin-¿Desde cuando vuelas en escoba, Remus?

-Pues... desde hoy-sonrío- digamos que quería saber lo que se siente volar en una escoba-respondió avergonzado.

-Ya veo-respondió Lily-Hummm... Mary,-McDonald miro atentamente a Lily- James te andaba buscando-Mary arrugo el entrecejo, ya que se podría imaginar para que la buscaba Potter-dijo que...

-Ya lo sé Lily-respondió sin dejar de que su amiga termine aquella frase- es sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch-se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala. Tanto Lily como Remus la miraron sin entender nada. Mary suspiro- Yo soy la nueva comentarista de los partidos-respondió- pero no me siento preparada... lo haré mal-dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes-Remus rodeo los hombros de Mary-Saldrá todo bien, te lo aseguro-sonrío.

-Gracias Remus-Respondió Mary con un tono de vergüenza y no era para menos, ya que aquel chico que tanto le gustaba, la había abrazado y le había dado todo su apoyo.-Oye Lily, ¿el próximo fin de semana, iras a ver el partido?, jugara Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw

-Sí, creo que iré-respondió algo insegura Lily- y no te preocupes amiga, todo saldrá bien-sonrío

-Gracias, bueno yo los dejo; iré a preparar algunas cosas para el partido, nos vemos-dijo Mary despidiéndose de sus amigos y saliendo de la sala común.

Ahora que se encontraban solos, Lily decidió hablar con Remus sobre aquel tema que dejaron inconcluso en la reunión de prefectos, ya que su amigo había decidido no seguir hablando y tomar atención a lo que decía la profesora de Mcgonagall, aunque Lily se había dado cuenta que mas que prestarle atención a su jefa de casa solo lo había dicho para terminar aquella conversación que no le gustaba para nada.

-Remus...-Lupin, quien se encontraba en un rincón mirando la escoba de Mary, desvío su mirada hacia Lily y la miro fijamente. Aquel tono de su amiga indicaba que algo la tenia inquieta y él ya se podía imaginar lo que era.

-Dime Lily-respondió Remus, quien dejaba aquella escoba tranquila en un rincón de la sala y haciendo un movimiento de varita, para que nadie mas que su dueña pueda sacarla.-Te noto algo preocupada.-dijo Lupin.

-Me gustaría que retomemos la conversación que dejamos pendiente en la reunión de prefectos.-Aquellas palabras cambiaron radicalmente el estado de animo de Lupin, ya que el había sido muy claro en decirle a su amiga que no quería hablar de eso.

-Te deje bien en claro que no quería hablar de eso Lily ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-Remus arrugo el entrecejo- No le diré nada, siempre será un secreto de mis amigos y tuyo.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero creo que omitirlo no es una buena manera para olvidar las cosas, para olvidar primero tienes que enfrentar los problemas, no escapar de ellos-Lily se acerco a Lupin y miro aquellos ojos dorados que siempre irradiaban alegría, pero que ahora expresaban angustia y dolor.

-Lily...-dijo en un suspiro-ponte en mi lugar por un momento y piensa... ¿Que pasaría si tu fueras licántropo?,¿se lo dirías a James?-Remus se dio cuenta que su amiga bajaba la mirada, claramente ella no se lo diría, ya que ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que tu eres licántropo?-vez-Remus se cruzo de brazos-no se lo dirías.

-No se lo diría por que no seria la misma situación que ahora-respondió Lily con el entrecejo fruncido.

Remus miro a su amiga extrañado, ¿Cómo era eso que "no es la misma situación"? ¡Es lo mismo!-No te entiendo Lily, desde mi punto de vista seria una situación idéntica.

-¡No seria lo mismo!-exclamo la pelirroja- por que en tu situación hay una chica que desde que te conoció, tu le atrajiste y esa atracción ahora se convirtió en amor y pienso que ella no se merece que tu le mientas.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es aquella chica a la que yo le gusto?-pregunto Lupin, seriamente.

-Es Mary, Mary McDonald-respondió Lily no muy convencida de haberle dicho aquello a Remus, ya que eso le correspondía decírselo Mary, no ella.

-Lily no juegues conmigo-Remus se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la sala común que daban a los campos de Quidditch, y observo a Mary junto a James, Sirius y Peter.

-Remus, no estoy jugando contigo, es verdad además que yo nunca mentiría con algo así, tu me conoces bien-Lily se acerco hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y poso su mano en el hombro de aquella persona que mas estima (junto a su amiga Mary), lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y como su amigo no le devolvió la mirada Lily también fijo su mirada en aquellos cuatro chicos que hablaban animadamente.

Por largos minutos, -que para ellos dos parecieron horas- miraron a esas cuatro personas que tan bien conocían los dos, esas personas que siempre estaban con ellos en todo momento y con las cuales siempre pueden contar.

Remus aun observaba a Mary por la ventana ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella aquella chica? ¿Por qué ella se tiene que fijar en él, un ser tan..._desagradable_? Sí, Remus Lupin piensa que es un ser desagradable, un ser que utiliza una mascara de buen amigo, comprensible y en quien se puede confiar pero por dentro era una bestia de la cual nadie se puede enamorar, por que si lo hacen pueden salir lastimados con aquel "problema peludo" que el tiene, un problema que hasta ahora no tiene solución.

-No eres una bestia Remus-hablo Lily después de un largo rato de estar en silencio, aún con su vista fija en el campo de Quidditch- Sé que eso estabas pensando, ya que cuando sabes que alguien siente cariño o amor por ti tu piensas en eso. Eres una persona muy hermosa y eso tu lo sabes, solo que...no quieres que otras personas-que no sean tus amigos- te estimen por que tienes miedo a que les hagas daño.

-Justamente en eso pensaba y creo que no aceptar el amor de otras personas es lo mejor- Lily lo miro sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir su amigo- Lily, no quiero que mas personas pasen por lo mismo que yo cuando pequeño. Cuando me transformo mi mente se bloquea y ya no soy Remus Lupin, solo soy un hombre lobo con instinto animal, que solo ataca y no piensa en lo que hace y sí Mary alguna vez se encontrara conmigo transformado, yo no la reconocería y podría atacarla.-Remus fija su mirada en la de Lily y se dio cuenta que su amiga aun se encuentra sorprendida con lo que el acaba de decir

-Remus, ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? ¡No seas tonto!-exclamo Evans- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que tu le vas hacer daño a Mary?, ¿Acaso crees que es tonta?, ella sabe perfectamente que no se debe acercar a un hombre lobo ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! Además no todo el tiempo eres así el resto del tiempo eres una persona maravillosa, un hombre muy lindo... que cualquier chica le gustaría tener a su lado

Por un lado Lily tenia razón, el no siempre era un hombre lobo eso solo le sucedía una vez al mes y el resto de los días era una persona normal, un muy buen amigo, pero aun así sentía miedo al rechazo ¿Qué pasaría cuando Mary sepa que él, el hombre a quien ama es un licántropo? ¿Aún seguiría enamorada? Ese era otro problema por que... ¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana el se enamora de Mary y le cuenta de su problema peludo?, puede suceder que ella se aleje de él por miedo _y no la culparía_ pero por otro podría seguir con él sin importarle nada.

El día del primer partido de la temporada ya había llegado, y tanto James como Mary se encontraban nerviosos ya que para ella era la primera vez que relataba un partido de Quidditch y para James todos los partidos eran importantes y por ende se ponía nervioso.

James se encontraba desayunando junto a sus amigos, quienes le daban ánimos y le aseguraban que Gryffindor hoy ganaría. Eso nadie lo dudaba ya que desde que Potter había entrado al equipo, Gryffindor ganaba todos los partidos y este estaban seguros que no seria la excepción, además por ser el último año de los merodeadores, Gryffindor tenia que ganar la copa de Quidditch ya que después de tantas bromas y partidos ganados, perecían que su último año sea especial.

Por otro lado Mary no había probado bocado alguno, a diferencia de James ya que su apetito nunca lo abandonaba, pero a Mary quien los nervios no podía controlar cada vez era peor. Lily, quien se encontraba sentada frente a ella la miro fijamente hasta que decidió hablar.

-Mary-dijo Lily-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-McDonald solo asintió y Lily sonrío-¿Quieres que Madam Pomfrey te de algo para los nervios?-su amiga volvió asentir-entonces vamos-Las dos amigas se dirigieron a la enfermería, pero antes de que pudieran salir del gran comedor, Sirius la detuvo.

-¡Hey, Evans!-Dijo Sirius parándose de su asiento-¿Qué le sucede a Mary?-pregunto mirando preocupadamente a McDonald.

-Solo esta nerviosa por el partido, pero la llevare a la enfermería para que le den algún relajante o algo-respondió Lily sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Oh!, ya veo, bueno espero que se recupere... y Mary-Black desvió su mirada de Lily y la fijo en Mary-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-sonrío Sirius.

Hasta que el momento había llegado, todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts se encontraban en sus respectivas gradas, esperando ansiosamente el primer partido de la temporada

-¿Aún esta nerviosa Mary? -pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall a su alumna

-No, con la poción que me dio Madam Pomfrey estoy mejor-sonrío y encendió el micrófono para comenzar a relatar el partido-Alumnos y docentes de Hogwarts, bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada, hoy juega Gryffindor-se escucharon vítores y aplausos de esa casa-contra Ravenclaw-Ahora los aplausos y vítores venían de aquella casa.

Cuando Mary dejo de hablar, las puertas del estadio se abrieron y por ellas salieron los equipos y fueron recibidos con un aplauso tumultuoso, acompañado de vítores. Los equipos se alinearon uno frente al otro detrás de sus capitanes, quienes se miraban fijamente con un dejo de superioridad, ya que John Mcgregor (capitán de Gryffindor) había tenido una "pequeña" pelea con Justin Stevenson (capitán de Ravenclaw)

-Mcgregor, Stevenson... deseen la mano-ordeno Madam Hooch-los dos capitanes se estrecharon la mano-monten en las escobas cuando suene el silbato, ¡tres, dos, uno!-Tanto los capitanes como el resto de los jugadores, se elevaron rápidamente y James fue el primero en atrapar la Quaffle.

-¡Y comienza el partido!-dijo Mary en su relato-James Potter es quien tiene la Quaffle, esquivo una bludger y... ¡anota! Diez puntos para Gryffindor-Tanto Gryffindor, como sus simpatizantes Hufflepuffs aplaudieron aquel punto-Ahora Lee tiene la Quaffle, esquiva una bludger y...¡No!, casi anota otro punto para Gryffindor, al parecer el guardián de Ravenclaw esta mejor preparado este año ya que el año pasado era pésimo para atajar

-¡Mary!, no hagas comentarios que no vienen al caso ahora-dijo severamente la profesora Mcgonagall

-Lo siento profesora, pero Mcgregor debía saberlo, ¿o acaso no quiere ganar la copa este año?-la profesora medito un momento lo que le había dicho su alumna y sí tenia razón, si aquella información influenciaba para que Gryffindor ganara, la aceptaba.

-Valla, me desconcentro un momento y Alex Byrne ya vio la Snitch, atención Ravenclaw su buscador vio la Snitch, espero que este año no sea el reflejo de un espejo con la luz del sol-tanto los Hufflepuffs, Gryffindor y Slytherin, rieron con aquel comentario. La profesora Mcgonagall solo le lanzo una mirada severa a Mary, quien se ruborizo.-Oh, Byrne no alcanzo agarrar la Snitch, para otra vez será Alex-Agrego Mary con unos "oh" de decepción de fondo, de parte de aquella casa.- Potter va en busca de la Quaffle, ¡cuidado con la bludger James!, uf... Estuvo cerca, gracias a nuestros golpeadores los mejores que hemos tenido... los hermanos Watson. ¿Lee le quitara la Quaffle a Grint?, vamos Lee quítasela golpéalo si es necesario

-¡Mary!, eso si que no lo aguanto-Mary le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa a su profesora y jefa de casa

-¡Sí!, Lee le quito la Quaffle a Grint, ahora se dirige a los postes y... atención Gryffindor, ¡Lee anota!, diez puntos mas a para Gryffindor y esto los deja veinte a cero.

Luego de dos horas de partido, Gryffindor había ganado contra Ravenclaw dejando un marcador de ciento cincuenta a ochenta. Gracias a James Potter el equipo había ganado y no es que el resto del equipo lo haya echo mal, si no que Potter tiene unos muy buenos reflejos y eso los había ayudado en el momento de atrapar la Quaffle o esquivar las bludger. Después de que el partido haya terminado, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se acercaron a sus jugadores y los levantaron para llevarlos a la sala común, en donde se celebraría la primera victoria del año.


	6. Capítulo6:Del odio al amor

Hola a todos: Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber subido un nuevo capítulo a la historia pero como sabra ya hace una semana que entre a la U y no e tenido tiempo para nada. Bueno, espero que con esta cap que subo hoy pueda recompensar los días que no me habia aparecido por aquí. Por último, gracias a aquella persona que siempre me deja comentarios ^^

Se cuidan muchoo

Byee

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí, pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros a excepción de Lisa y Alex_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 6_

_Del odio al amor_

La fiesta recién comenzaba y las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y todos los licores hicieron su aparición, además las golosinas no se hicieron esperar. Todos los Gryffindor estaban felices por aquella victoria, y solo esperaban que para el próximo partido Gryffindor tuviera otro motivo de celebración.

Por otro lado, Lily se encontraba en un rincón de la sala común, alejada del resto ya que no se sentía cómoda estar cerca de tantas personas y no es que sus compañeros de casa les cayera mal solo que no estaba acostumbrada a estar en una fiesta, ni menos a estar rodeada de tanto ruido. Se sentó en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la torre y abrió un poco la ventana para sentir aquel aire helado de la noche, que tanto le gustaba. Bebió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla que Mary le había servido hace un momento y cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse y ordenar sus pensamientos que tanto la atormentaban y más aún después de haber asistido al partido y verlo a él jugar.

Mary, quien había dejado sola a Lily (por petición de ella misma) se encontraba con los "merodeadores" hablando animadamente, a excepción de Remus quien solo le respondía secamente y ya ni siquiera la miraba, pero nadie le preguntaba el por que de su comportamiento, por que claro esta que todos se daban cuenta de aquello. Por otro lado a diferencia de Lupin, Sirius se encontraba coqueteando con una chica de quinto año aquella chica que hasta ese momento no había caído a los encantos de Sirius, pero que ahora con cada caricia del animago soltaba un suspiro. James quien era una de las personas que se había dado cuenta del cambio de comportamiento de Remus (a diferencia de Sirius), solo lo miraba fijamente y decidió que después de aquella fiesta hablaría con su amigo, pero lo dejaría tranquilo ya que ni él tenia ánimos de discutir, para lo único que tenia ánimos de hacer era mirar a su pelirroja y por que no, acercarse a ella para hablar "pacíficamente".

James ya decidido, se disculpo con sus amigos y se dirigió donde se encontraba Lily, para así hablar civilizadamente, aunque sea solo por una noche. Potter, al llegar donde se encontraba la pelirroja ella lo observo algo confundida.

-Hola Lily, ¿Me puedo sentar?-pregunto James mirando fijamanete aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

-Hum... claro-respondió Evans no muy convencida.

-¿Por qué no estas compartiendo con los demás?-pregunto Potter a la vez que se sentaba junto a Evans en el alfeizar de la ventana-¿O estas aburrida?

-No, es solo que no me gustan mucho las fiestas, además estoy un poco cansada-respondió Lily

-Ya veo-Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas en pronunciarse por largos minutos, y aquello era algo incomodo tanto para Lily como para James ya que esa situación los ponía nerviosos. Lily quiso hablarle a James pero ¿de que?, ¿Del partido de Quidditch? _Claro, del partido._

-Hum...hoy jugaste bien-Hablo Lily rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo

-Gracias-respondió James con un tono de nerviosismo.-Lily... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-la pelirroja asintió-¿Por qué cuando hablamos terminas discutiendo conmigo?- Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Lily, ya que nunca se imagino que Potter le tomara atención a esos detalles que ella prácticamente pasaba por alto y no es que no fueran importantes, pero luego de tantos años de discusión con él ya se había vuelto una rutina.

-No lo sé-arrugo el entrecejo- Creo que después de ver a tantas chicas llorar por ti y tu rompiéndoles el corazón, pensé que la mejor forma de que tu no me hagas lo mismo era discutir contigo, además ya era una rutina para mí-Lily bebió un poco de su cerveza- Pero estos días he estado meditando los tratos que he tenido contigo y llegue a la conclusión de que no me gustaría irme de Hogwarts enfadada contigo

-¿Por qué no te gustaría irte de Hogwarts enfadada conmigo?-pregunto James interesado

-No lo sé Potter, pero eso es lo que siento-por primera vez Lily fijo su mirada en la de James y se pudo dar cuenta de que aquel chico que según ella detestaba, no era como todos, James Potter tenia algo especial que le atraía.

Durante toda la noche, Lily y James conversaron sin discutir, así es, por primera vez hablaban tranquila y civilizadamente y eso le agradaba a James, ya que conoció muchas cosas que a Lily le gustaban y que él por haber sido arrogante, no las había conocido hasta ahora.

Sirius no sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo al estar con aquella chica, sentía que... la había besado antes, pero eso no era posible ya que Emily (así se llamaba) nunca había caído a sus encantos hasta ahora. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que la había besado antes?, ¿las cervezas le estaban jugando una mala pasada? _Podría ser._ Por otro lado, desde que le había llegado aquella carta de parte de Amy, había quedado preocupado, ¿seria capas de hacer una cosa así? ¿Acaso todas las chicas de Hogwarts le quieren hacer daño y por eso Emily esta con él? Por un momento lo pensó pero luego lo descarto rápidamente ya que... sí todas las mujeres de Hogwarts estaban de parte de Amy, el se habría dado cuenta ¿o no? Miro fijamente a Emily y vio que ella observaba seriamente como los demás se divertían.

-¿Te sucede algo, Emily?-pregunto Sirius, curiosamente

-No, solo estoy algo cansada, además....-se acerco a Sirius sensualmente-No me has prestado mucha atención estos últimos minutos-paso su dedo índice por el rostro de Black, parando en los labios de este para luego seguir su camino por el cuello y finalizándolo en el pecho de Sirius. Emily se acerco hacia aquel hombre que tanto le gusta y beso esos labios tan sensuales que tenia Sirius Black.

Sentía pasos por todo el dormitorio, a la vez que abrían las cortinas de su cama y unos pequeños rayos de sol entraban sin dejar que abriera los ojos completamente. Por un momento hizo el esfuerzo de abrirlos y pudo visualizar una silueta junto a su cama, la cual por la forma en que se cruzaba de brazos y movía la pierna rápidamente pudo darse cuenta que aquella persona se encontraba enfadada.

-¡Vamos! Apresúrate, tenemos clases de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" y no podemos llegar tarde-le tiro un cojín el cual le dio en pleno rostro-¡Levántate!

No podía creer que llegara tarde a clases, nunca le había pasado eso pero si lo pensaba bien, valía la pena ya que su plan estaba resultando, ayer había funcionado a la perfección y él ni cuenta se había dado. Si seguía así, en muy poco tiempo su plan funcionaria y así sabrá con quien se metió.

Cruzo uno de los pasillos para dirigirse a clases y se encontró con aquella persona que quería ver hacen días y con la cual no habían podido concretar aquella "reunión". Se acerco hacia aquel chico, quien la observo algo sorprendido.

-¿Tu no deberías estar en clases?-pregunto ella, a la vez que se acercaba hacia la persona

-Lo mismo digo-aquel chico enarco una ceja

-Pues yo precisamente ahora iba a clases, pero tuve el agrado de encontrarme contigo-sonrío maliciosamente-¿Hablaron con su jefe?-pregunto interesada

-Claro, pues solo falta algo pequeño para que entres, pero eso es lo de menos por que prácticamente ya estas dentro-aquellas palabras fueron mágicas para ella... no lo podía creer, lo que mas esperaba ya había pasado, la habían aceptado, pero claro esta que solo faltaba algo "pequeño" pero como decía aquel chico _prácticamente ya estas dentro._- Me gustaría que para navidad vallas a este lugar- aquel chico saco un pedazo de pergamino y un lápiz muggle de su bolso y escribió- Toma, anda a esa dirección en las vacaciones de navidad, te estaremos esperando en la entrada-aquella chica lo observo confundida- es para que estés completamente dentro se podría decir que es como una "ceremonia".

-Esta bien, al día siguiente que hayamos llegado a nuestro hogar iré donde ustedes-sonrío- ahora si me disculpas debo ir a clases, y pienso que lo mismo debes hacer tu-Aquel chico la miro con indiferencia a la vez que se alejaba de ella.

No sabia por que, pero de un momento a otro recordó su comportamiento que había tenido con ella en la fiesta de la noche anterior, en la sala común. Sabia que se había comportado mal con ella pero aunque el no quisiera hacerlo lo tenia que hacer, no podía dejar que ella sufriera cuando sepa su verdad, debía protegerla aunque eso indique alejarse de ella, lo haría. Ya que Mary era como una hermana para él, aunque ella este enamorada de él, aun la seguía viendo como una hermana, que debía proteger de una bestia. Remus sabia que eso era lo mejor, aunque Lily se lo recrimine una y otra vez él sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, nadie puede enamorarse de un hombre lobo y los hombres lobos tampoco pueden enamorarse ya que eso seria el principio de un sufrimiento. Sí, Remus Lupin ya había tomado la decisión, se alejaría de Mary, aunque los demás digan lo contrario se alejaría de ella.

-Señor Lupin, le estoy hablando-dijo el profesor Slughorn

-Lo... lo siento profesor, ¿me hablaba?-pregunto Remus saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Le estaba preguntando si ya termino de cortar las raíces de margarita, como lo veo aun con el cuchillo en mano pero sin utilizarlo...

-Hum... –Remus observo que todos sus ingredientes aun permanecían sobre la mesa y no en el caldero como sus demás compañeros- no, aún no termino profesor Slughorn, lo siento-agrego Remus.

-Apresúrese señor Lupin, o será el ultimo en salir del aula-le respondió el profesor y siguió su camino por el aula, revisando los calderos con las pociones.

Tanto Sirius, James y Peter se habían dado cuenta que algo le sucedía a su amigo. Él siempre se concentraba en clases y prestaba atención a lo que el profesor les decía, pero esta vez era como si solo su cuerpo estuviera en la clase y su mente haya estado en otra parte. Sus amigos lo miraron algo preocupados, desde el día de ayer se había comportado extraño no con ellos, pero si con una persona que Lupin estima o... estimaba Mary. ¿Será que discutieron?

Después de la clase de pociones, Remus junto a sus amigos se dirigieron a los jardines y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol cercano al lago. Lupin como siempre saco un libro y comenzó a leer sin prestar atención a sus amigos, quienes lo observaban preocupados. James, quien la noche anterior había decidido hablar con Remus se sentó frente a él, ya que sintió que ahora debía ser el momento para hacerlo, ahora que estaban mas tranquilos y solo se encontraban Peter y Sirius atentos ante lo que pasaría.

-¡Hey!, James estaba leyendo-exclamo Lupin- entrégamelo

-No. Necesitamos hablar Lunático-respondió James cerrando el libro y entregándoselo a Sirius. Remus miro extrañado a su amigo sin entender nada. – Me gustaría saber el porque tu cambio de actitud con Mary.

Aquello Remus no se lo esperaba, nunca se imagino que sus amigos se entrometieran en el "porque" de su comportamiento con Mary, se lo esperaba de Lily ya que ella era amiga de McDonald, pero no de sus amigos, quienes no se entrometían en este tipo de cosas, menos cuando se trata de alguna chica.

-No quiero hablar de eso-arrugo el entrecejo- ahora si me disculpas quiero mi libro.

-No te lo entregare hasta que hablemos Lunático. Se que no te sientes cómodo con esto, pero creo que es necesario-Remus bufo- Vamos, a lo mejor podemos ayudarte- Peter y Sirius quienes se encontraban detrás de James, asintieron.- Te hará bien hablar con nosotros.

A lo mejor James tenia razón, puede que le haga bien hablar con sus amigos pero por otro lado no tenia caso, ya había tomado aquella decisión y no habría vuelta atrás, ni aunque el mismísimo mago Merlín se lo pidiera cambiaria su decisión; aquello ya lo tenia pensado y eso es lo que haría.

-Agradezco que quieran ayudarme-James sonrío- pero la decisión ya esta tomada, no hay vuelta que darle. Alejare de mi vida a Mary McDonald, les guste o no- ante aquellas palabras a James se le borro su sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo Lunático, siempre pensé que eras mas inteligente pero veo que no-James arrugo el entrecejo-

-A mi no me gustaría alejarme de ella, créeme que hacerlo me duele, pero un hombre lobo no se puede enamorar James, ¡ni menos dejar que otras personas lo amen!

-Siempre pensé que después de que nosotros nos convirtiéramos en animagos para acompañarte en cada luna llena, habrías entendido que todos tenemos derecho de ser queridos y amados, tu no eres la excepción.

-Oh sí, soy la excepción. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Lily, solo ustedes y ella sabrán mi secreto por que solo ustedes me entienden y saben lo que sufro con cada transformación

-¿Piensas que Mary no te entendería?-Lupin observaba seriamente a James- Créeme ella te entendería perfectamente nadie mas que Mary te apoyaría.

-¿Acaso ella es un hombre lobo para entenderme?-pregunto sarcásticamente- No ¿cierto? Mientras nadie este en mi lugar ni sienta lo que yo sufro con cada luna llena, ninguna persona me entenderá. Ahora por favor devuélveme mi libro James.-Sirius le entrego el libro a James y se lo entrego a Lupin, quien se lo recibió un poco enfadado por aquella conversación.

Por otro lado Mary no entendía el cambio de actitud de Remus hacia ella. Trato de recordar si ella le habría echo alguna broma pesada o mentido en algo, pero no recordó nada es mas sabia que no le había echo nada malo a Remus. Suspiro frustrada, ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella?

Cerro su libro de encantamientos y termino de escribir en su pergamino, guardo sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca para dirigirse a los jardines en donde podría encontrar a sus amigas o a Lily. Caminaba cabizbaja por los corredores del castillo, hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas!-aquella persona fulmino con la mirada a Mary

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-se disculpo Mary a la vez que recogía sus libros-

-¡Ja!, tenia que ser una Gryffindor-agrego aquel chico mirando la insignia de Mary- ¿Quién mas que ellos son tan torpes como para tropezar con alguien?-enarco una ceja-

-No tienes por que tratarme así-miro al chico de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en su insignia- ¿Pero por que me estoy disculpando? Un Slytherin ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Son tan odiosos como las plagas-respondió sarcásticamente.

Aquel chico se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Mary, quien ni siquiera se movió de su lugar teniendo su mirada fija aún en aquel Slytherin- ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, por que te puedes arrepentir "leoncita"

-No le tengo miedo a las serpientes, ni menos a los gusanos como tú Black- respondió Mary observándolo con una mirada de odio, para luego seguir con su camino.

-Te arrepentirás, tú y tus amigos se arrepentirán-se decía a si mismo, viendo alejarse a Mary.

Su día no podía empeorar mas, aquella discusión con Black fue la guinda de la torta. Primero Remus se alejaba de ella y ya ni le hablaba segundo las clases habían sido las peores que había tenido, todo fue por que no se pudo concentrar y...en fin todo fallo. Y ahora esto, ¿Por qué se tenia que tropezar con él? ¿Por que no mejor con Severus o con un Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff?, pero no, tenia que ser el hermano de Sirius Black. Suspiro. Ahora solo le rogaba a Merlín que su día termine mucho mejor de cómo comenzó.

Ya en las afueras del castillo, vio que Lily y sus amigas de clases se encontraban conversando animadamente. Se acerco a ellas, dejo caer sus libros en el césped y se sentó a la vez que bufaba. Tanto Lily como sus amigas de clases la miraron extrañadas, ni siquiera la habían saludado, solo se sentó y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, claramente algo malo le había sucedido.

-Hola Mary ¿Cómo estas?, yo estoy muy bien gracias-dijo Alex, compañera de clases de Mary

-¿Te sucede algo Mary?-pregunto Lily

-Lo siento Alex-sonrío tímidamente- Sí, me sucede algo Lily, mi día empeoro ¿acaso tengo una nueve negra encima de mi cabeza?

-A menos que te hayan lanzado un hechizo, puede ser que la tengas, claro que yo no la veo-respondió Lisa mirando la nuca de su amiga por todos los ángulos posibles.

Mary solo miro seriamente a Lisa y luego soltó un suspiro producto del cansancio-les contare lo que me sucede-dijo Mary

Mary les contó todo lo que le sucedía, claro que Lily sabia la primera razón, por supuesto que no le diría nada a su amiga, por lo menos por ahora. Por otro lado ¿tan mal fue ese encontrón con el hermano de Sirius?, ni modo a cualquier Gryffindor le pasaría lo mismo, aquellas dos casas son rivales desde su fundación prácticamente estaban en los "genes".

-Ese si que fue un encontrón, Mary-agrego Lisa.

-No le hagas caso amiga, y por lo de Remus... es mejor que dejes pasar el tiempo y ver que sucede, pienso que es lo mejor-respondió Lily

-Si, creo que tienes razón- agrego McDondald- Cuando venia para acá, observe que hablaban animadamente ¿de que era? ¿Pasó algo?-Tanto Lily como Lisa y Alex se miraron entre ellas a la vez que sonreían nerviosamente. Mary las observo extrañadas ¿de que se había perdido?

-¿Le cuento?-pregunto Alex, mirando a Lily quien asintió- lo que sucede es que Lily en la fiesta que tuvimos en la sala común, tuvo una conversación con Potter civilizadamente y duraron toda la noche.

Mary miro a Lily sorprendida, no podía creer que su amiga haya hablado con James Potter y lo más impresionante es que lo hicieron como personas "civilizadas". No lo podía creer, por fin uno de sus sueños se había vuelto realidad. Ahora sabía por que existe aquella frase que dice _del odio al amor_


	7. Capítulo7:Regulus Black

Holaa a todos: Primero que nada.. mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la historia estos dias, pero eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer con respecto a la Universidad...ni se imaginan la cantidad de guías que eh tenido que imprimir, en fin.  
Por otro lado.. como se habran dado cuenta, este Capítulo trata del hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus Black ya que ¿realmente que sabemos de él?, por mi parte yo solo sé que era el hermano menor de Sirius, que estaba de acuerdo con lo de la sangre pura y ... que cuando salio de Hogwarts se unio a los mortifagos, pero ¿Quienes eran sus amigos? ¿Se llevaba bien con sus primas? ¿ era bueno en los estudios?, en fin..! este capítulo esta 100% dedicado a este Slytherin ^^.  
Espero que les gustee..! y dejen comentarios porfis =).

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros, a excepcion de una chica Slytherin apellidada Simpson xD_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 7  
__Regulus Black_

Regulus se encontraba tendido en su cama reflexionando sobre lo que significaba la palabra "Slytherin" su significado era el siguiente. Slytherin. Aquella palabra era el verdadero significado de "maldad" y superioridad" y eso todo Hogwarts lo sabia principalmente las familias de sangre pura como lo son los Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y principalmente las familias Black y Malfoy. Si, aquellas dos familias tenían un largo linaje de sangre pura y si para mantenerlo tenían que casarse entre primos o hermanos lo hacían, por que para ellos lo más importante y principal era mantener un linaje de realeza.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que ellos pertenecían a la realeza solo por su sangre y por conservar el apellido Black y él no lo negaba, es mas estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, ya que la mayoría de los integrantes de su familia pensaba así, le habría gustado que toda su familia tenga ese pensamiento pero siempre-hasta en las mas influyentes- pasaba y la suya no era la excepción, su hermano mayor pensaba que eso de la sangre pura y de la realeza eran tonterías y para hacerlo peor queda en Gryffindor, aquella casa rival en donde solo van leoncitos valientes y nobles que quieren ser amigos desde los sangre sucia hasta los elfos domésticos. Le habría gustado que su hermano mayor tenga un pensamiento como el de sus padres, así el tendría con quien compartir su opinión, pero no era así claro que pensándolo bien, no le hacia falta tener a su hermano ya que tenia a su prima Narcisa y Bellatrix, aunque su otra prima era igual a su hermano; en resumen en su familia existían dos integrantes que eran una deshonra y su madre (por supuesto que por otros motivos que no vale la pena decir) los borro del árbol genealógico de los Black, ellos fueron su prima Andrómeda Black y su hermano mayor Sirius Black.

-¿Te sucede algo Black?-pregunto Kevin. Compañero de clase de Regulus

-No, solo estaba reflexionando, nada mas-se sentó- ¿Y tú, no que tenias una cita?-enarco una ceja y sonrío socarronamente.

-¿Cita?-Regulus asintió- con ella nunca tendría una cita, solo nos juntamos para hacer un trato que nos convenía a los dos-sonrío- pero supe que tu tuviste un encontrón con cierta leoncita-agrego Bletchley, sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Sí, con esa tal McDonald-arrugo el entrecejo- No se para que utiliza los ojos, si ni siquiera observa con ellos-su amigo enarco una ceja- Lo que sucedió es que ella iba caminando rápidamente por un corredor, y ni se dio cuenta que ella venia en mi dirección y bueno..., chocamos. Odio a los amigos de Sirius

-Los Gryffindor son unos imbéciles, no sirven para nada-respondió Kevin y arrugo el entrecejo- Creo que debemos apresurarnos, ahora tenemos clase de transformaciones.

Regulus y Kevin salieron del dormitorio de chicos y se dirigieron a clase de transformaciones, la cual era la favorita de Kevin pero de Black no, ya que aquella asignatura la impartía la profesora Mcgonagall jefa de la casa Gryffindor en la cual el bastardo de su hermano estaba. Entraron al salón de clases y Regulus se pudo dar cuenta que compartían la asignatura con Ravenclaw, la misma casa en la cual se encontraba aquella chica que le atraía pero que cuando hablaba con ella no soportaba; claro que aquella atracción que siente Regulus por ella es solo eso, una atracción y un capricho ya que aquello no puede pasar a ser algo serio por la simple razón que su bis-abuelo fue muggle, que su abuelo fue mestizo y que su familia no tiene la sangre pura como a sus padres y a él le habría gustado.

La clase comenzó sin interrupciones y como siempre, Kevin era el primero en lograr el objetivo de la clase en la cual tenían que hacer desaparecer a su iguana y al segundo intento lo logro, aquello había dejado impresionado a Regulus, ya que como había dicho la profesora Mcgonagall _"esto es muy difícil de llevar a cabo, para lograrlo tendrán que practicar demasiado" _pero Kevin no tuvo que seguir practicando ya que lo había logrado casi inmediatamente y eso le dio una idea a Regulus.

-Kevin, te quiero contar algo-dijo Black en voz baja. Kevin desvío su mirada de su iguana (que ya había vuelto a la normalidad) y la fijo en su amigo

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-pregunto

-Es sobre una conversación que escuche-su amigo enarco una ceja- no me mires así, se que cuando termine de contarte te gustara-sonrío- es sobre un grupo y necesitan seguidores y bueno... los que pueden entrar deben ser magos poderosos y creo que ese eres tú y por supuesto yo también. Pero el problema es que es solo para chicos (as) de séptimo año-arrugo el entrecejo

-Me gusta-sonrío-¿Pero de que será?-pregunto en tono pensativo

-Eso aún no lo sé-arrugo el entrecejo- pero lo averiguare, pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea nos gustara-Regulus y Kevin solo se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron.

-Señor Black, aún no lo e visto intentar desaparecer a su iguana, ni menos tomar su varita-dijo severamente la profesora Mcgonagall- será mejor que comience a practicar, si no quiere que su casa pierda diez puntos.

Con aquel llamado de atención, Regulus tomo su varita y comenzó a practicar el hechizo que le había enseñado la profesora, claro que después de aquello comenzó a bufar por lo bajo. A la única persona que le haría caso serian a sus padres o a alguien que sea mucho mas poderoso que él y claro esta, que la profesora Mcgonagall no era aquella persona.

Después de la clase, se dirigieron al gran comedor. Caminaron por los corredores del castillo y llegaron a aquel lugar. Regulus miro hacia la mesa de los leones y en ella se encontraba su ex hermano (por que para él, ya no lo era) junto a sus amigos y a aquella sangre sucia, una tal Evans. Regulus solo observo con indiferencia a su hermano y se dirigió a su mesa, junto con los demás Slytherin como él. Regulus y Kevin se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a comer.

-Regulus-Black levanto la vista-¿Cómo averiguaras lo del grupo?-Pregunto Bletchley y Black solo arrugo el entrecejo.

-Ya lo tengo pensado-Bletchley lo miro atentamente- si aquel grupo es como yo pienso, se lo preguntare a una persona que conozco muy bien y que piensa igual que yo-sonrío.

El resto del día había pasado sin muchas emociones, pero eso a Black no le importaba. Después de haber comido junto a Kevin, se dirigieron a la sala común en donde Bletchley comenzó sus deberes que les habían dado, mientras Regulus se dirigía al cuarto de chicos y buscaba en su baúl un pedazo de pergamino, su tinta y pluma. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a escribir una carta para aquella persona que lo sacaría de su duda, si por que Regulus estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo sacaría de la duda.

Leyó lo que había escrito y al asesorarse de que estaba todo bien explicado, la doblo.

-Perfecto-sonrió a la vez que leía el nombre del destinatario.

Salio rápidamente del dormitorio, camino por algunos corredores del castillo hasta que llego a los jardines los cuales cruzo y llego a su destino, la lechuzeria. Subió los escalones de la lechuzeria y llego hasta donde se encontraba solo un ave, la suya la cual se encontraba durmiendo placidamente. Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír y mover la cabeza de lado a lado ¿Por qué su lechuza era tan perezosa?, no lo sabia, pero eso a él le gustaba por que la hacia especial.

-¡Hey!, Orión!-su lechuza ululo enfadada- perdona que te despierte, pero tienes un encargo- su lechuza Orión descendió de donde se encontraba y se apoyo en el brazo de Regulus- necesito que le entregues esta carta a... mi prima favorita-Regulus sonrío y su lechuza clavo su mirada en la de su amo como si no entendiera nada- a Bella, entrégasela a Bella y no esperes respuesta, regresa inmediatamente- Regulus le entrego la carta a su ave, esta la tomo con el pico y voló rápidamente hasta su destinatario.

Después de ver a su lechuza alejarse del castillo, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores ya que necesitaba pensar de su pasado, presente y... un poco en su futuro que hasta ahora era incierto. Camino por los limites del bosque prohibido aunque a él le habría gustado adentrarse, pero por ahora no lo haría y no es que tuviera miedo ni mucho menos, pero no podía arriesgarse de que alguien lo viera y se lo dijera a su jefe de casa o al director, se alejo de aquel bosque que le gustaba y se dirigió a los campos de Quidditch. Se dirigió a las gradas y observo el campo. Estuvo durante horas en aquel campo viendo el paisaje, hasta que decidió que era hora de ir a la sala común y terminar sus deberes.

Ya cuando llego, fue en busca de sus libros y pergaminos; y comenzó hacer los deberes que les habían dado hace algunos días. Comenzó a hojear el libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras buscando la respuesta de una de las preguntas de su cuestionario.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Black y tiro su libro hacia el otro extremo de la sala común- no sirve para nada-arrugo el entrecejo-

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Kevin acercándose a Black y mirando a su amigo preocupadamente.

-La respuesta de esta maldita pregunta-indico su cuestionario-¡no sale en el libro!-exclamo Regulus ya menos enfadado.

-Déjame ver-Bletchley tomo el pergamino de su amigo y leyó concentradamente aquella pregunta- Es obvio que no iba a salir la respuesta en el libro-Regulus enarco una ceja- la pregunta dice _¿Por qué crees tú que las maldiciones imperdonables son imperdonables?. Fundamenta tu respuesta._ Es decir que tú tienes que sacar la respuesta de tu cabeza y fundamentar lo que dices.

Black solo soltó un suspiro y por un momento sintió que era la persona mas tonta que había pisado el planeta, aunque claro que... cualquier persona que tengan su mente preocupada en otras cosas se equivoca ¿o no?

-Creo que desde ahora en adelante tendré que leer dos veces la misma frase- respondió Black con una sonrisa y algo avergonzado por no haber leído bien aquella pregunta.

Después de unos días de haber enviado la carta, Regulus se quedo junto a Kevin en la sala común a la hora de la cena, esperando que su prima aparezca por la chimenea y lo saque de aquella duda. Estuvieron una o dos horas esperando frente a la chimenea de la sala común, hasta que vieron un rostro muy conocido para Black, asomándose en unas llamas esmeraldas. Claramente era Bellatrix

-Por fin apareces Bella-dijo seriamente Regulus- hace dos horas te hemos estado esperando-arrugo el entrecejo

-Por lo que veo, esto es algo importante para ti primito-arrugo el entrecejo-¿no deberías estar en el gran salón?

-Tu lo dijiste, deberíamos; pero te quisimos esperar-sonrío- Ahora respóndeme la pregunta que te hice en la carta que te envíe hace unos días atrás. ¿De que se trata todo eso?

Bellatrix suspiro. Sabia perfectamente de lo que se trataba ese grupo, y desde su perspectiva el fin que tiene era lo mejor. Claro esta que para que funcione como debía hacerlo, se necesitaban mas personas que se unan, pero debían ser de confianza. Ella confiaba en su primo, como lo hacia con su hermana Narcissa, pero aquel chico Kevin... ¿seria de su total confianza? Miro por algunos minutos fijamente a Kevin, hasta que decidió que debía hablar y contarle a su primo todo lo que ella sabía.

-Bien, por lo que veo tu amigo es de confianza ¿no?-Regulus asintió- lo que les contare solo lo deben saber ustedes ¿entendido?-los dos chicos asintieron- El objetivo de aquel "grupo" trata de limpiar el mundo mágico de todos los sangre sucia-sonrío con superioridad- y que solo los magos de sangre pura tengan derecho aprender magia. Las únicas personas que pueden entrar son magos de sangre pura (obviamente), que sean poderosos y por supuesto que piensen como todos nosotros.-finalizo Bellatrix.

-Interesante-respondió Bletchley, tomándose la barbilla.

-Me encanta-respondió Regulus- ¿Cuándo nos podríamos unir?

-Por mi seria ahora mismo, aunque que lo mejor seria que fueran personas que ya no estén en Hogwarts-Respondió Bellatrix algo desanimada- Espérenme-el rostro de Bellatrix desapareció de las llamas por unos minutos y volvió aparecer un poco mas tarde- Espero que les haya quedado mas claro todo eso-sonrío- nos vemos pronto- y el rostro de Bella volvió a desaparecer nuevamente pero esta vez hasta que su primo la vuelva a necesitar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? primero desaparece y luego se despide-pregunto extrañadamente Bletchley a su amigo.

-Debió haber tenido alguna urgencia-se encogió de hombros- pero lo mas importante es que ya tenemos la información que necesitábamos-Tanto Black como Bletchley se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

Al día siguiente, Black se despertó mas temprano de lo normal no sabia el motivo pero se sentía feliz, es mas hasta pensaba que su día comenzaría y terminaría siendo perfecto. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, estuvo por largos minutos hasta que salio de ahí y se vistió a la vez que tarareaba una canción.

Kevin quien se encontraba aun durmiendo, le lanzo un cojín a Black, claramente lo había despertado

-¡Hey!-exclamo Black- nunca le tires un cojín a un Black-agrego amenazadoramente Regulus

-Y tú nunca despiertes a un Bletchley cuando duerme-respondió Kevin, incorporándose en su cama y mirando amenazadoramente a su amigo.

-Creo que estamos a mano-arrugo el entrecejo- Mejor apresúrate Kevin, si no quieres desayunar tarde y perderte la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

-Kevin miro a su amigo sorprendido-¿Es hoy?-Regulus asintió-¡Santo Slytherin!, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado la primera salida de Hogsmeade?-se tomo la cabeza-

-Mientras tú te levantas, yo estaré en el gran comedor desayunando-respondió Regulus sonriente, mientras salía del dormitorio.

Ya en el gran comedor, Regulus comió tostadas y bebió zumo de la calabaza, a la vez que pensaba en lo que haría en Hogsmeade. Con tan solo pensar en eso su rostro se iluminaba de felicidad, ya que en ese pueblo uno se podía divertir de muchas formas, además podía ir a las tres escobas y juntarse con su prima o bien, planear su futuro que ahora ya no es tan incierto como antes.

Se encontraba desayunando a la vez que pensaba en su futuro y no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado frente a él, ni menos se había percatado que le hablaba.

-¡Black te estoy hablando!-exclamo aquella persona, arrugando el entrecejo

-¿hummm...?, OH eres tu-respondió Regulus mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada

-¿Por qué?, ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?- aquella chica enarco una ceja

-Sí, a Bletchley-aquella chica bufo- no sé por que ustedes dos se llevan mal-respondió Black pensativo- que yo sepa, nunca se han dirigido la palabra

-No hay que dirigirse la palabra para llevarse mal-arrugo el entrecejo- cambiando de tema... ¿Iras a Hogsmeade?-pregunto la chica a la vez que tomaba una tostada

-Esa salida no me la pierdo, sabes que es mi favorita-respondió.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-arrugo el entrecejo y dirigió su mirada a la entrada del gran comedor donde vio que Kevin iba entrando-Bueno, me voy por que ahí viene Kevin ¿nos vemos en las tres escobas?-Black asintió y aquella chica se fue, sin dirigirle la mirada a Bletchley quien pasaba por su lado.

-¿Qué hacia Simpson aquí?-dijo Bletchley sentándose junto a su amigo y arrugan el entrecejo.

-Nada, solo quería saber si iría a Hogsmeade-respondió Regulus

-Ah, en fin-suspiro y se sirvió cereales.

Regulus solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado. A pesar de que Bletchley y Simpson se odiaran (sin razón aparente) Regulus lo encontraba divertido, ya que después de cinco años de verlos discutir o no dirigirse la palabra ya nada se podía hacer para que se den las pases, pues todo lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, ya era habitual y para Regulus comenzó hacer divertido ya que... aquellas discusiones de sus amigos son discusiones de niños de primer año.

Así es Regulus Black, un chico que quiere a sus amigos pero que cuando lo desesperan los llega a odiar profundamente. Por otra parte, su familia era lo mas importante en su vida, sin ella él no seria nadie, sin ella seria como su hermano Sirius y no quería ser como él ser un amigo de sangre sucias, no; el quería ser como sus padres y mantener el linaje de realeza que ellos tienen y que el mundo mágico no se merece perder ya que los magos son superiores a los muggles y los muggles no tienen (ni tendrán) derecho a aprender magia.


	8. Primera salida a Hogsmeade ¿O segunda?

Holaa: Primero que nada... Mil perdones por no haber publicado todo este tiempo, pero ustedes saben la Universidad me tiene hasta el cuello y solo este fin de semana pasado pude terminar este capítul ya que esos días los tuve desocupados(POR FIN!).

Bueno ahora hablando del fic... Como se habrán dado cuenta con el título este capítulo esta dividido en dos partes nunca antes habia echo esto pero fue necesario que lo divida en dos partes ya que en la parte II sucederan muchas cosas xD. Espero que les guste este capítulo y por fis dejen Review.. aunque sea para decir "hola" xD.

se cuidan mucho!! Byee!

_**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que aparece aquí, pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

_

* * *

__Capítulo 8  
__Primera salida a Hogsmeade ¿o segunda?  
__Parte I_

Aquel día había llegado, aquella salida a Hogsmeade que tanto esperaba era ese mismo día, pero por otro lado ya no le entusiasmaba... ya que después de todo lo que había pasado con Remus no tenia ánimos de ir. Suspiro. Fijo su mirada en los jardines los cuales le regalaban un paisaje triste, al igual como se sentía ella en ese momento. Camino hacia su baúl y comenzó a buscar alguna tenida cómoda y abrigadora, pero luego de un momento se alejo del baúl, sinceramente no tenia ánimos de ir a Hogsmeade, solo quería estar sola en la sala común o en alguna otra parte del castillo, pero sabia que eso no seria posible ya que Lily la obligaría a ir junto a sus demás amigas. Mary se sentó en su cama, tomándose la cabeza y apoyando los codos en sus piernas.

Mary no se había percatado que una de sus amigas había entrado al dormitorio, aquella chica la miraba fijamente, y por un momento pudo darse cuenta que Mary hipaba como si estuviera ¿llorando?

— ¿Te sucede algo Mary?-pregunto Alex acercándose a ella.

—No, nada Alex-respondió Mary secándose las lagrimas rápidamente.

—No me mientas McDonald-arrugo el entrecejo- mírame-Mary fijo sus ojos azules en los café de su amiga- Estas llorando, es por Remus ¿verdad?

—No, no es por él-se levanto rápidamente de la cama, para así evitar la mirada suspicaz de su amiga.

— ¡Maldito Lupin!, es un imbécil-arrugo el entrecejo.

— ¡Entiende!, todo lo que me esta pasando no es por él-respondió Mary girándose hacia su amiga y fijando su mirada amenazadoramente

—A mi ni me engañas-se cruzo de brazos Alex. Suspiro- Pero si no quieres admitirlo lo entenderé- se dirigió a la salida del dormitorio- casi lo olvido, Lily te manda a decir que vallas a Hogsmeade, así despejas tu mente-le guiño un ojo- nos vemos-Alex salio del dormitorio.

Mary no sabia que pensar ya que a ella le habría gustado quedarse en el castillo y no ir a Hogsmeade, pero por otro lado Lily le pide que valla con ellas al pueblo. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Iría o no al pueblo? Por un lado Lily tenia razón, salir le haría bien pero por otro lado... no quería encontrarse con él, sabia que era difícil eso ya que Hogsmeade era un pueblo muy chico en el cual no te puedes esconder de nadie. Mary fijo su mirada en su baúl y tomo la decisión la cual ella pensaba era la correcta.

James estaba cada día mas contento, ya que desde la celebración del partido de Quidditch hasta ahora siempre contuvo una conversación como todos los demás, es decir, una conversación sin insultos de parte de su pelirroja. Sí por que ya hace después de una semana que Lily no discutía con él y eso era un motivo mayor para estar completamente feliz.

Pero por otro lado había una cosa que le extrañaba, pero no tenia nada que ver con sus amigos, si no que con Emily, aquella chica con la cual estuvo Sirius en la fiesta de la sala común, después del partido en que gano Gryffindor. Esa chica era muy extraña, primero se besaba con Sirius y al otro día no recordaba nada, es mas hasta desmentía que se había besado con Black; todo era muy extraño, a pesar de que todos los Gryffindor la vieron ella seguía diciendo que no se había besado con Sirius.

—Es muy extraño-se dijo James y arrugo el entrecejo

— ¿Estas listo Cornamenta?-pregunto Sirius colocándose su chaqueta

-Eh... sí, ya casi-respondió James abrochando sus zapatos rápidamente

— ¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Black, pateando su baúl y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba James.

— ¿A mi?-Sirius asintió- No nada. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, para llegar antes-agregó James sin siquiera dejar hablar a su amigo.

Salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a la sala común, donde se encontraban Remus y Peter jugando ajedrez mágico mientras los esperaban a ellos, quienes como siempre eran los últimos en salir del dormitorio.

—Por fin salen-dijo Remus- apresurémonos para que seamos los primeros en llegar

Y como lo hacían habitualmente, se dirigieron a la tercera planta donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja jorobada la cual escondía la entrada secreta hacia el sótano de Honeydukes. Mientras James miraba el mapa, sus amigos caminaban delante de él por los corredores del castillo, a la vez que James les decía de las personas que podrían andar cerca de la tercera planta.

—Genial, no hay nadie en la tercera planta. -respondió James

—Entonces apresurémonos -agregó Sirius

Y tanto Sirius como los demás se apresuraron en llegar a la tercera planta. Al llegar a aquel corredor como lo había dicho antes James, no había nadie más a excepción de ellos. Remus se acerco a la estatua de la bruja jorobado la cual golpeo con su varita susurrando "Dissendium", ante eso aquella estatua dejo al descubierto aquel pasadizo que tanto utilizaban los merodeadores. Bajaron uno por uno y comenzaron a caminar con sus varitas encendidas. Era un camino muy estrello con algunas piedras sobresalientes que cada vez hacían que los chicos se tropezaran.

Al llegar al sótano de Honeydukes los chicos subieron las escaleras rápidamente y se dispersaron entre la multitud de alumnos que se encontraban comprando y consumiendo diferentes tipos de golosinas. Entre la multitud se encontraban ciertas Gryffindor que conocían muy bien los merodeadores, James quien fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de aquellas chicas, se acerco a una de ellas.

—Hola Lily-La pelirroja miro sorprendida a Potter

—James... hola- respondió Evans sorprendida

—Por lo que veo te gustan los caramelos de naranja-agrego James mirando las bolsas de dulces que sostenía Lily

—Sí, son mis favoritos ¿y a ti, que caramelos te gustan?-preguntó Evans animadamente

—Me gustan todos hasta de los mas extraños sabores-arrugo el entrecejo a la vez que observaba unas gomas de mascar saltarinas- creo que debe ser por eso que mi golosina favorita son las grageas de todos los sabores-sonrío y fijo su mirada en la de Lily

—Oh, por lo que dijiste veo que te gustan los retos ¿no?-James asintió- Creo que eso es algo que nos agrada a los dos-Potter la observo sorprendida- a mi también me gustan los desafíos-sonrío y en ese momento James pudo ver aquella sonrisa que nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver tan de cerca como en ese momento.

— ¿Sabes Lily?, a medida que te voy conociendo me e dado cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común-Evans le sonrió- y... me gustaría que toda esta paz no se acabe nunca

—Primera vez que concuerdo contigo-sonrío- a mi también me gusta estar en paz contigo. –Arrugo el entrecejo- Creo que después de tantos años de discutir, lo mejor es estar tranquilos y en paz.

Tranquilos y en paz. Él siempre andaba buscando eso ya que desde el primer día en que Lily le hablo violentamente hasta hace unas semanas atrás, siempre quiso estar así con ella por que ¿a que persona le gusta discutir con su ser amado?

Por otro lado Lily hablaba de los nuevos caramelos que tenia en sus manos, y James solo asentía a lo que Evans le decía, y no es que aquella conversación la encontrara desagradable solo que cada vez que observaba sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios... en resumen todo su esplendor, no podía estar atento a lo que decía ya que su belleza lo desconcentraba y lo hacia viajar a otro "mundo".

—James, ¿me estas escuchando?-preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh... Sí, sí, claro-Evans lo miro extrañada y James suspiro derrotado- Lo siento no te escuche es que...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron- estaba pensando en otra cosa-sonrío tímidamente.

—Me hubieras dicho desde el principio que te estabas aburriendo ¿no?-le replico Lily-

—Lily, no es eso solo que me desconcentre mientras te observaba-la tomo del brazo- Por favor no te vallas me es difícil decírtelo pero... siempre que te tengo cerca me desconecto del mundo

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto severamente

—Tu lo sabes-Evans negó- tu me gustas, me gustas desde primer año y siempre que te tenia cerca me olvidaba del mundo, hasta me olvidaba de mi nombre- Lily aun observaba a James seriamente y James por otro lado bajo la vista. Lily al ver aquella reacción de Potter, suspiro e hizo que James levantara su rostro y mostrara aquellos ojos color avellana que ahora transmitían pena.

—Discúlpame, no quise que te sintieras mal-respondió Lily- Y por lo que me dices de que yo te gusto... bueno no quiero decir nada por ahora, solo quiero conocerte mas y ver si... de verdad me gustas

¿Habría escuchado bien?, Lily le había insinuado que ella le gustaba él, es mas lo quiere conocer para ver si de verdad él le gustaba eso quiere decir que si todo sale bien en un futuro serian ¿pareja? _Este momento no puede ser mejor_

— ¿De verdad lo pensaras?-Lily asintió y la sonrisa de James fue mucho mas radiante que las anteriores- Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no dejamos la conversación hasta aquí y nos divertimos?

Mientras Lily y James seguían observando la nueva variedad de caramelos; Peter, Remus y Sirius se encontraban en las tres escobas hablando de aquella escena que acaban de ver en la tienda de dulces. Por que ver a James y Lily juntos mirándose de una forma muy... particular, para ellos era tema de conversación, en especial para Sirius que aquello no le agradaba.

—Sirius entiende, James no puede estar toda la vida junto a nosotros, él tiene derecho (al igual que todos) a enamorarse-le decía Remus, tratando de que su amigo entrara en razón

—¿Pero es necesario de que se enamore?-Lupin asintió, mientras bebía su cerveza de mantequilla- ¿Qué pasa si James ya no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?, no seria bueno que los merodeadores se separen -agrego cabizbajo

—¿Los merodeadores se separaran?- pregunto Peter con temor

—Sí James sigue enamorándose de Evans, creo que los Merodeadores ya no existirán

—¿Es eso cierto Remus?-Peter observo a Lupin y este sostenía una mirada seria hacia Sirius. Luego volteo a mirar a Peter

—No le hagas caso a Sirius, solo lo dice por que esta celoso de que James este experimentando el amor verdadero.

—No estoy celoso, es mas me alegro que James sea feliz, pero tengo miedo de que por culpa de aquella felicidad nos distanciemos

—Eso no pasara- respondió Remus y poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo- sé que Lily no dejara que James se distancie de nosotros por ella, es mas ella tampoco se distanciara de sus amigas. Lo sé por que la conozco.- Sonrío

Después de haber hablado con Sirius sobre James y Lily, comenzó a reflexionar sobre la felicidad aquella felicidad que a él también le gustaría experimentar con la mujer que ama pero que su condición no lo dejaba ser completamente feliz, por que a pesar de que sus amigos le repitieran una y otra vez que ser un licántropo no era escusa para no enamorarse, el pensaba lo contrario. El ser licántropo nunca traía buenas consecuencias en la vida ni menos en las relaciones sentimentales.

Por otro lado Sirius pensaba que la felicidad solo estaba junto a sus amigos, ya que después de haber "jugado y/o enamorado" a la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, todas esas cosa al final se le vino en contra. Y no es para menos que piense así, ya que desde que "termino" con Amy muchas cosas extrañas le han sucedido con las mujeres, _¿será que Amy tiene algo que ver con todo esto? no, no lo creo._

—Mira quienes acaban de entrar Sirius-dijo burlonamente Peter

Sirius salio de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver hacia la entrada. ¡Por Merlín! ¿acaso Peter no tenia nada mas que hacer que arruinarle el día?

— Bueno, este local es un lugar público donde puede entrar cualquier persona... como Amy y mi "hermanito" Régulus -respondió Sirius indiferente

—¿Desde cuando Amy y Regulus son amigos?-Pregunto Remus mirando hacia la entrada del local- ¿No encuentras que es extraño ver a Amy y tu hermano juntos?-Fijo la mirada en Sirius

—No lo sé y no me interesa Lunático-lo fulmino con la mirada- ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a Zonko?-la sonrisa volvió a su rostro-, dicen que llegaron nuevas bromas

Por otro lado Mary, Alex y Lisa se encontraban en el local _"Madame Tudipié"_ hablando de todo un poco y a la vez animando a Mary que a pesar de haber ido a Hogsmeade aun se encontraba desanimada. Pero a pesar de eso, intentaba reírse de las bromas de sus amigas o por lo menos sonreírles ya que ellas no tienen la culpa de que Remus la ignore olímpicamente

—Vamos Mary... ya olvídate de Lupin y disfruta la primera salida del año-sonrío Lisa

—Sí, además Lupin no es el único chico en el colegio. Por ejemplo Ryan McGregor, aquel Ravenclaw... creo que le gustas-Mary levanto su mirada y la fijo en Alex- En serio, el otro día en clases de pociones no dejaba de mirarte-le guiño un ojo

—Es cierto-agrego Lisa pensativa- ¿Por qué no hablas con Ryan?, a lo mejor él es el verdadero amor de tu vida y lo de Lupin es solo...parte de la vida

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan filosofa para dar consejos?-pregunto enarcando una ceja Alex

— Siempre eh sido así, solo que tu no me escuchas-la fulmino con la mirada- en eso te pareces a Sirius- agrego burlonamente

— ¿Yo parecerme al tonto de Black?-Lisa asintió y Alex arrugo el entrecejo- Estas muy equivocada, yo soy mucho mejor que él-sonrió con superioridad-

—Ya lo creo-susurro Lisa a Mary- ¡Hey! Por fin sonríes Mary-agrego emocionada

—Toda persona que sea normal y escuche las estupideces que ustedes dicen, se reiría-agrego Mary con una sonrisa

—¡Hey!-exclamaron Lisa y Alex

— ¿Qué?, es la verdad-Sonrió- En fin, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Zonko?-preguntó Mary

—Sería estupendo, además necesito otra baraja de Snap explosivos-dijo Alex

Por otro lado James y Lily después de una hora de estar en la tienda de dulces, se dirigieron a las tres escobas para poder hablar más tranquilos y beber alguna cerveza. Caminaron en silencio ya que habían hablado de todos los temas que les interesaban mutuamente. Pasaron frente a la tienda _"La casa de las plumas"_ y Lily no pudo evitar que su mirada se fijara en el escaparate que mostraba nuevas plumas de faisán las cuales eran sus favoritas.

— ¿James?-Potter fijo su mirada en Evans- ¿Te importaría si pasamos a "La casa de las plumas"?, necesito una nueva-sonrío tímidamente

—No, para nada. Te acompaño-Sonrío

Al entrar a la tienda, Lily se dirigió a un mesón donde se podían ver todo tipo de plumas; desde las más sencillas hasta las mas extraordinarias que se pueda imaginar. Por otro lado James que nunca se había interesado en esa tienda, quedo sorprendido por la gran cantidad de plumas que había en ese lugar y no es para menos, ya que la tienda se dedicaba a eso y es mas su nombre era "La casa de las plumas".

—Disculpe, ¿Me podría mostrar aquella pluma verde?-pregunto Lily a una de las vendedoras que se encontraba arreglando uno de los estantes.

—Claro, ¿esta?-Lily asintió- Es una de las mejores que tenemos, su punta es fina y cuanto mas escribas la pluma ira brillando y cambiando de color. Hartas personas las han llevado-sonrío.

—Es preciosa, ¿Cuánto cuesta?-pregunto Lily sin quitarle la mirada a su pluma.

— nueve sickle y tres Knut

— La llevo-agrego felizmente Evans.

Al salir del local, se dirigieron a las tres escobas, local que lo atendía una bruja muy conocida por parte de James y los demás merodeadores. Madame Rosmerta era una bruja muy simpática, pero con un carácter fuerte, carácter que debe tener si trabajas en un bar que es mayormente concurrido por adultos. Cuando llegaron al local de Madame Rosmerta, entraron y el aroma a cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego y todos los licores que vende aquel local llegaron hasta donde se encontraban James y Lily. El lugar se encontraba repleto de alumnos y profesores del colegio hablando animadamente con sus pares, y riendo de alguna broma. Comenzaron a buscar alguna mesa en donde pudieran estar tranquilos, hasta que encontraron una desocupada en un rincón junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué quieres de beber?-pregunto James

—Una cerveza de mantequilla-James se levanto de su puesto en busca de las cervezas pero Lily lo detuvo- ¡espera!, debo pasaste el dinero-agrego Lily buscando su dinero

—No te preocupes, yo invito-dijo James, y le guiño un ojo a Evans

Con solo ver ese guiño que iba dirigido a ella, Lily por primera vez en toda su vida sintió que se ponía nerviosa y que su corazón latía rápidamente como nunca antes lo había echo

* * *

**_Continúara..._**


	9. Primera salida a Hogsmesade¿O seguda? II

HOla a todos/as: Primero que nada.. mil disculpas por no haber actualizado pero la universidad absorve tiempo... bueno mas que nada energia, ya que llego demasiado cansada a mi casa, en fin. Espero que este capítulo sirva para que me perdonen por tan larga demora de actualización.  
Sin mas que decir, me despido y porfis ¡Dejen comentarios!

**Disclaimer: Todo este mundo le pertenece a J.K Rowling a excepcion de Amy, Lisa y Alex.**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 9_

_Primera salida a Hogsmeade ¿o segunda?_

_Parte II_

Desde que entraron a las tres escobas, sentía que todas las miradas se fijaban en ella era como si las personas supieran de lo que estaba tramando junto a su acompañante. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, no podía dejar de mover su pierna y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Suspiro, tan solo su mente era la que la estaba engañando... Trato de tranquilizarse, ya que si seguía poniéndose nerviosa se podrían dar cuenta verdaderamente que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Por otro lado, Regulus quien se encontraba en la barra del bar esperando las cervezas que había ordenado hace unos momentos, la observaba suspicazmente. Cada momento que observaba a Amy, se sentía extraño, sentía una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Acaso será que...? no, no es eso, no podría serlo y si lo fuera haría cualquier cosa por olvidarlo y tratarla como su igual, como cualquier otra persona.

Después de unos minutos, Madam Rosmerta le entrego las cervezas que había solicitado. Se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba los jarros de cerveza en alto, ya que el bar estaba repleto de personas, tanto del pueblo como alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts. Al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Amy, esta lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Que delicioso, cerveza de mantequilla- Dijo Amy observando su cerveza

—Sí, es deliciosa-respondió Regulus sin animo- a ti te sucede algo ¿no?-preguntó Black rápidamente.

Amy al escuchar aquella pregunta, por poco escupe la cerveza de mantequilla que había bebido

—¿A mi?, nada... ¿Por que? –preguntó Amy extrañada

—Por que desde el bar te estuve observando y te veías algo nerviosa-Arrugo el entrecejo a la vez que observaba a Amy-

—No me sucede nada-Regulus enarco una ceja ante aquella respuesta- son cosas mías Black- respondió Amy a Black fulminándolo con su mirada- Bueno, vasta de mí... ¿Para que querías que nos juntemos?-Pregunto Amy

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo-enarco una ceja Regulus- Eso me gusta-sonrío- Te cite aquí para que habláramos sobre... tu sabes que

Amy bebió de su cerveza y levanto las cejas al escuchar aquello.

—Valla, nunca pensé que hablarías de aquello en este lugar -arrugo el entrecejo- no es algo... ¿arriesgado? Digo, hablar algo como eso en un lugar tan publico no es una buena idea que digamos.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero hablarlo en un lugar sospechoso y con muy poco concurrencia como "cabeza de puerco" es peor que hablar de aquel tema aquí en donde nunca levantaríamos sospecha ¿no?

—Bueno, tu ganas Black.

—Recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás hablaste con Bletchley, sobre el día en que se juntarían para aquella reunión.-Amy asintió- ¿Estas segura de que quieres ser parte de esto?

—Sí, estoy completamente segura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por que una vez dentro ya no podrás salir

—Para que lo sepas, cuando yo estoy segura de algo nunca me arrepiento.-Amy se cruzo de brazos y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Excelente, ¿entonces no tienes ningún problema?-Amy negó- ¿Y sabes de que se trata todo esto?

—Algo contó Bletchley-arrugo el entrecejo- recuerdo que dijo que se trata de un grupo que recién comienza y que necesitan seguidores. Tienen varios ideales a seguir, pero el mas importante "la pureza de la sangre"

—Con lo que te dijo esta bien, lo demás lo sabremos cuando ya estemos dentro-sonrió Regulus

—Es hora de que me vaya, le dije a mis amigas que haría un compra rápida-se encogió de hombros

—Igual yo-Amy lo miro sorprendida- me refiero a que también me tengo que ir-respondió avergonzado

—Claro, nos vemos en el colegio entonces

—Nos vemos-se despidió Regulus.

Mary y sus amigas caminaban por Hogsmeade observando las vitrinas de los locales ya que entrar a uno de ellos es un reto, todas las tiendas estaban llenas de alumnos del colegio tanto que prácticamente ya no sé podía entrar. Habían tantas cosas nuevas en las tiendas, que Mary y sus amigas no sabían que observar con atención, si aquel oso de peluche que salta todo el día o aquella cadena con forma de cara que sonríe y guiña un ojo cada vez que la miras.

Luego de un rato de pasear por todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade, decidieron ir a Zonko por décima petición de Alex, quien ya no aguantaba más sin ir a su tienda favorita. Al llegar a Zonko prácticamente estaba lleno de alumnos, pero aún así, Alex pudo ver nueva versión de Snap explosivos que tanto quería. Por otro lado Mary y Lisa fueron a uno de los estantes en donde se encontraban aquellos lápices que cambian las palabras cuando uno escribe.

— Por fin tengo en mis manos la nueva versión de Snap explosivos-Decía Alex felizmente, a la vez que se acercaba a sus amigas-. No me digan que compraran esas plumas de nuevo-agrego mirando las plumas con recelos.

— Pues si, sabes que son nuestras favoritas para hacerte bromas-Respondió Mary riendo junto a Lisa-

Alex las fulmino con la mirada. Odiaba que sus amigas le hicieran bromas con esas malditas plumas y pasar vergüenza como la última vez en clases del profesor Binns, cuando se le olvido llevar su pluma y le pidió prestada una a sus amigas. Tal horror fue cuando comenzó a escribir su ensayo sobre una de las guerras mágicas y tuvo que leerlo frente a toda la clase dándose cuenta recién en ese momento que todo su ensayo estaba mal escrito

—Como sea, iré a ver esa taza que muerde la nariz-Agrego Alex

—Esta bien, nosotras estaremos por aquí- Respondió Lisa, observando a su amiga alejarse y haciendo una señal con su mano, como diciendo "nos vemos pronto".Tanto Lisa como Mary se miraron y rieron ante aquella situación, ya que hacer enojar a Alex para ellas era algo muy gracioso

—Mira, allá están las bromas que tanto quería, ¿vamos a verlas Mary?-pregunto Lisa a su amiga quien aún observaba las plumas.

—No gracias, anda tú yo seguiré viendo plumas-sonrío.

—Esta bien, nos juntamos en la entrada del local entonces-Mary asintió y Lisa se dirigió a otra parte del local.

—Ese color verde me encanta-Mary quien había visto aquella pluma, iba a tomarla, pero cierta persona se la arrebato-¡Hey! Valla, tenia que ser Lupin-agrego con el entrecejo fruncido

—Sí, ese soy yo-respondió seriamente

—Remus... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Mary, cambiando su tono de voz amenazador a uno mas dulce y tranquilo.

Remus por un momento la miro fríamente, ya sospechaba lo que quería pregúntale, y si él no quería hacerle daño, seria mejor que se largara de ahí, rápidamente antes de que las cosas empeoren aún mas para él.

—Lo siento, pero no; Ahora tengo que irme mis amigos me están esperando

—Pero... –Lupin no la dejo hablar

—Adiós Mary, nos vemos en Hogwarts- agrego Lupin dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella.

Mary quien por un momento no se esperaba aquella reacción de Lupin, quedo paralizada por aquella respuesta de aquel chico dulce y educado que un día conoció. ¿Será que aquel chico que un día conoció ha cambiado? ¿OH es solo que se comporta así con ella? ¿Pero.. por que?. Rondaban esas y muchas preguntas mas en la mente de Mary, quien aún no sabia el porque de aquel comportamiento de Lupin. Por un momento pensó en alguna persona que sepa el porque sobre el cambio de comportamiento de Remus..., los únicos que podrían saber son sus amigos, pero ellos no le darían aquella información a ella. Nunca hablarían mal de su amigo aunque sea verdad. Pero ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Aquella persona debe saberlo todo.

—Ahora, hay que regresar a Hogwarts-se dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por otro lado Sirius y Peter se encontraban observando todas las bromas que había en el local, a pesar de que ya sabían utilizar la mayoría de ellas, pero aún así las comparaban ya que este era su último año en Hogwarts y por ende querían tener una colección de bromas de ese año.

— ¿Qué te parecen estas cartas, Sirius?, aquí dice que cuando uno de los jugadores pierde, el joker sale de su carta y le lanza tomates al perdedor

—Pues.... parece divertido-respondió pensativo- para niños de primer año-agrego sarcásticamente-Este sí que se ve divertido-agrego tomando una caja de color azul eléctrico- Iré a pagar esto- dijo a la vez que Peter lo seguía.

Solo caminaron por algunos segundos y llegaron a la gran fila que había para pagar los artículos. Sirius siempre supo que Zonko era una gran tienda para bromistas como los merodeadores y niños con su mismo espíritu aventurero, pero nunca antes había visto una fila tan larga como ese día.

—Aquí estas Lunático-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su amigo pagando.

—Oye, deberías hacer la fila-gritaba un niño de 12 años-

—Lo siento, pero tengo prisa-respondió Sirius seriamente-

—Sirius, aquel niño tiene razón-respondió Remus recibiendo el cambio de su compra.

—Mira la fila Lunático-agrego Sirius mirando la fila que apenas pasado unos minutos se agrandaba mucho mas- Por favor, págame esto-Lupin soltó un suspiro y solo asintió resignado.

**OoOoO****OoOoO**

Por otro lado James y Lily nunca se habían divertido tanto juntos como ahora. Y aunque lo pudieron haber echo antes, no lo hacían por la guerra permanente que tenían hace tan solo unos meses atrás.

James estaba como en las nubes, nunca se imagino que Lily lo pasara tan bien con él sin terminar discutiendo y es que Evans se lo había confirmado en las tres escobas _"Nunca había pasado una mañana tan agradable con un chico". _James nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde que lo nombraron cazador del equipo de Quidditch y ahora que veía a Lily dirigiéndose a él, sabia que todo lo que estaba pasando no era producto de su imaginación ni de uno de sus tantos sueños, si no que estaba viviendo la realidad que tanto había anhelado por años.

—¿Estas listo?-James asintió y junto a Lily salieron de las tres escobas para volver a aquel castillo que los vio pelearse por tantas veces, pero que ahora los vera como dos personas compartiendo un agradable día.

—Podríamos repetir esta salida ¿no te parece?-pregunto Potter, esperando una respuesta positiva

—Claro. ¿Sabes? Nunca imagine que la pasaría tan bien contigo Po... digo James-sonrío tímidamente a la vez que escondía su mirada y la fijaba en una de las tiendas.

Caminaron por largos minutos para llegar a Hogwarts, y durante casi toda la trayectoria no habían dicho ni una palabra a pesar de que a algunas personas (o mas bien a la mayoría) piensa que aquella situación es incomoda, para ellos no ya que mirar aquel paisaje que separaba a Hogwarts y a Hogsmeade uno de otros, les permitía reflexionar sobre aquel día que habían tenido juntos; ya que ellos al llegar al castillo sabían perfectamente que sus amigos apenas los vean aparecer los tomarían por sorpresa para que les cuenten con lujo y detalles sobre aquella cita-como diría Sirius-.

—Parece que el otoño ya quiere hacer su aparición ¿no?, las hojas de los árboles cada día se vuelven más amarillas y café- Decía Lily mirando el paisaje.

—Así parece-respondió James pensativo.

— ¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Lily fijando su mirada en la de su acompañante. James como respuesta de aquella pregunta movió su cabeza de forma negativa pero Lily sabia que eso no era verdad, presentía que algo le preocupaba a Potter- Sé que no somos muy amigos, pero... puedes confiar en mi-le sonrío Lily.

— Se trata de Remus y Mary-suspiro- No puedo ver que uno de mis mejores amigos aleje cada día que pasa a la única mujer que en verdad lo ama. Sé que a Remus le da miedo enamorarse y peor aún comprometerse, pero es que no puede dejar que su problema peludo lo aleje de ella.

—Tienes razón, además Remus no es el único que lo esta pasando mal-James la miro atentamente- Mary lo esta pasando pésimo, si hoy ni siquiera quería venir a Hogsmeade solo para no encontrarse con Lupin-Lily arrugo el entrecejo- Creo que esto ya no puede seguir así ¿no crees?

—Concuerdo contigo, y se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer por ellos-sonrío maliciosamente Potter- Te lo contare todo en el camino Lily, espero que estés de acuerdo.

—Esa mirada no me gusta James... ¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto preocupada Evans

—Mi mirada no tiene nada de malo y planeo algo muy bueno- agrego Potter con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea buena idea

—¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto James extrañado

—Lo digo por que muchos alumnos-incluida yo- hemos sido testigos de tus planes que luego son "bromas", y para que sepas no son nada de graciosas-arrugo el entrecejo-

—Lily...-James dejo de caminar y tomo a Evans de los hombros- ¿Quieres que Remus y Mary se vuelvan hablar?

¡Por Merlín!, claro que quería que sus amigos vuelvan hablarse eso es lo que mas le gustaría pero, con las manos de James apoyadas sobre sus hombros le era imposible poder hablar y pensar con claridad. ¡Esperen! ¿Lily Evans no puede hablar ni pensar con claridad? ¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando?

**OoOoOo****OoOoO**

Ya en Hogwarts Remus, Sirius y Peter se encontraban en la sala común esperando (al igual que Mary, Alex y Lisa) que James llegara de su cita con Lily. La cosa estaba así: Remus solo leía un libro y cada vez que sentía pasos en el corredor levantaba su vista y la fijaba en la entrada de la sala común, esperando que sus amigos aparecieran. Sirius...ya no sabia que hacer, por unos minutos se sentaba junto a Peter, luego se paseaba por toda la sala común y por último miraba a la venta y por último Peter ni siquiera quería comer aquellos chocolates que tanto le gusta. Por otro lado las chicas estaban en la misma situación solo que Lisa se comía las uñas, Alex caminaba de un extremo a otro y por último Mary suspiraba cada 3 segundos.

Después de unos largos minutos de espera el retrato de la dama gorda, dejaba entrar a James y Lily quienes rápidamente fueron agobiados por sus respectivos amigos, quienes les pedían que les contaran con lujo y detalles sobre su primera cita civilizada-como decían Mary y Remus.

—¡¿Nos pueden dejar respirar por lo menos?!-hablo Lily después de 2 minutos sin poder hacerlo. Sus amigas así como los amigos de James solo con esa pregunta permanecieron en silencio -Gracias así esta mejor-agrego con una sonrisa

—Cornamenta, cuéntamelo todo-dijo Sirius tomando a James del brazo apartándolo de Lily y los demás-

—Lily Evans, cuéntanos con lujo y detalle ¿Cómo se porto el tonto de Potter?-pregunto Lisa.

—Si te hizo algo solo dímelo, y te juro que no se salva de mi puño-agrego Alex doblando la manga de su blusa.-

Tranquilas se los contare, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago? Allá podremos hablar tranquilamente

Las chicas salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a al lago, el lugar de encuentro de ellas y claro de los merodeadores. Se sentaron bajo ese gran árbol que estaba junto al lago y Lily les comenzó a contar sobre su salida junto a James. Evans les contaba algunas de las conversaciones que tuvieron con Potter, en general les comento de todo lo que había pasado en aquella "cita". A medida que Lily relataba lo sucedido las chicas cada vez quedaban mas sorprendidas ya que no era algo muy común que Potter se comporte como un caballero ni menos que ande sin sus amigos, claro que tratándose de su amor por la pelirroja era capas de todo.

—Sí que lo pasaron bien eh- agrego Alex aún sin salir de su asombro

—Sí, pero lo importante es que no discutieron-respondió Lisa

Espero que sigan así con James, Lily-agrego Mary sonriente- Ahora hablando de parejas y todo esto, me gustaría hablar contigo Lily; pero a solas-agrego mirando a Lisa y Alex.-

—Claro, no se preocupen. Nosotras debemos... terminar unos deberes de transformaciones-respondió Lisa.

—¡Yo ya los termine!-reprocho Alex

—No, aún te falta-agrego entre dientes y llevándose a Alex del brazo

Lily se encontraba expectante por aquella situación, tenía una remota idea de lo que Mary quería hablar con ella. ¿Qué respondería a su amiga?, ¿Se enojaría con ella por haberle roto su promesa? Evans ya no sabia que pensar; no quería perder la amistad de su amiga por algo como eso. El silencio aún permanecía entre ellas ¿será que Mary estaba ordenando su mente para hacer aquella pregunta?. Aquella tensión entre ellas dos era inminente, con cada minuto que pasaba Lily se ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba y Mary no ayudaba mucho con su silencio.

Quiero saber por que Remus, aquel chico con el que siempre hablaba, ahora no me dirige la palabra y se que tú tienes la respuesta... Lily Evans-dijo Mary hablando por primera vez, después de un largo rato de silencio; y dejando a Lily sin saber que responderle.

**OoOoOoOo****OoOoO**

Con los merodeadores estaba pasando una situación similar a la de las chicas. James le contaba a sus amigos como lo había pasado con Lily en su "primera cita civilizada". Remus escuchaba a su amigo atentamente y feliz, Peter sentía lo mismo que Remus, pero Sirius... no estaba muy seguro si todo esto era algo bueno, ya que siente que si su amigo se enamora su amistad puede terminar y eso es lo que menos quiere Sirius.

—¿Te sucede algo Canuto?-pregunto James preocupado.

—Nada, estoy bien- sonrió forzadamente. James sabia que su amigo no estaba bien, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no le diría nada, por lo menos por ahora.

—Chicos, quiero que me saquen de una duda.... ¿Esta fue la primera o segunda salida a Hogsmeade?-pregunto Peter.

—La segunda-respondió James dirigiéndose a Peter

—No lo creo, es la primera-agrego Sirius

—A mi no me pregunten-dijo Remus escondiendo su rostro detrás de un libro que leía.

A Peter aún le rondaba aquella pregunta y pensar creía que sus amigos sabrían la respuesta, pero no... Están igual de confundidos como él. Es que el haber echo demasiadas travesuras con los merodeadores o el salir dos veces al mismo lugar en pocas semanas, cualquier persona se puede confundir con esto ¿no?


	10. Capítulo10:Barty Crouch Jr

_Hola a todos: Primero que nada, mil disculpas por haberme demorado tantos meses en publicar el capítulo Nº 10 pero como sabrán, la Universidad me absorvio demasiado tiempo, ademas que tuve un lapsus en donde no sabía como seguir la historia =S, pero la originalidad e inspiración ya llegaron a mi nuevamente ^.^. Espero que este cap les guste, personalmente no quede muy satisfecha con el final, pero... Eso fue lo que salio en fin. Ahora los dejo y...¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

_PD. Gracias a aquellas dos personitas que siempre me dejan Review, y a los que siempre leen sin dejaron también ^.^_

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí pertenece a J.K Rowling, a excepción del nombre "Kevin" y de mi personaje Amy =)_

_"Tal vez debería haber dedicado mas tiempo a la familia, tal vez debería haber trabajado algo menos y vuelto a su casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo."  
__ ~ Sirius Black_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 10  
_ _"Barty Crouch Jr."_

Aquella persona se encontraba recostada en el sillón de la sala común leyendo un libro. Le encantaba leer, informarse de todo lo que este sucediendo. Su padre siempre le inculco la lectura para que al salir de Hogwarts trabaje en el ministerio, es mas; gracias a eso saco doce TIMOS en quinto año. Por otra parte su madre siempre dice que mientras él sea feliz, ella también lo será, pero él aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que seria de su vida después de Hogwarts y solo le faltaba un año para terminar el colegio, aunque la propuesta de su padre de trabajar en el ministerio no es tan malo, cualquier chico de su edad le gustaría tener influencias como esas. Pero más que las influencias le habría gustado que su padre tuviera tiempo para él y su madre. Desde que tiene memoria, aquel "señor" nunca estuvo con él en los momentos mas importantes de su vida, como su cumpleaños, en su último cumpleaños su padre no apareció, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo (según le había dicho) para enviarle una lechuza con alguna tarjeta. Eso le dolía y mucho. Como envidiaba a su amigos, a Regulus y a Bletchley... Ellos siempre estaban con sus padres, siempre cuando podían compartían todos juntos, pero él no, su familia solo era su madre, la elfina domestica y él.

Habían veces que se reprochaba el haberle creído a su padre todo lo que decía cuando él era niño. Con tan solo recordarlo se odiaba. A pesar de tener a su madre y a su elfina, eso no era suficiente para que no extrañar a aquel hombre que ahora era simplemente un extraño para él.

La entrada de la sala común se abrió y Barty por primera vez, levanto su mirada de aquel libro. Entraron Regulus, Kevin y... ¿Severus? ¿Por qué Severus Snape esta con ellos?, en fin. Por la mirada de sus amigos, cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, se acercaron a él, y Barty de inmediato percibió que necesitaban de su ayuda o solo para hablarle de alguna cosa que paso. Regulus solo se recostó en el sofá, mientras Severus y Kevin se sentaron frente a él observándolo fijamente. Barty, solo los observaba extrañado, si ellos querían hablar con él ¿Por qué no lo hacían?, la situación era tonta mas que tonta, estúpida.

—Sí, tienes razón, la situación es estúpida- Hablo por primera vez Severus Snape.

—Odio que lean mi mente-Respondió Barty fulmino a Severus con su mirada- ¿Sabían que los pensamientos son conversaciones con uno mismo y por ende son personales?-agrego recalcando la última palabra.

—Es mejor que hablemos de una vez con él- agregó Kevin.-

¿De que quieren hablar?- Pregunto extrañado Crouch, dejando su libro en la mesa.

—Sabemos que tu eres uno de los mejores alumnos de Slytherin-Crouch sonrío con suficiencia- Y por ende te queríamos hacer una propuesta, claro... solo sabemos lo básico.

—Esta bien, prosigue Black.-agrego Barty-

—Mi querida prima Bellatrix se encuentra en... ¿Cómo llamarlo?... claro, un grupo que necesita lo máximo de seguidores posibles, sus principios son muchos, pero lo mas importante es que los magos que estén allí sean los mejores. ¿Qué dices?, ¿te unes?

Aquella propuesta era algo extraña, pero ¿cuales serian los principios de aquel grupo?, ¿Por qué lo eligieron a él? Aquellas preguntas eran importantes, antes de aceptar aquello, pero ¿Qué perdía?, a lo mejor eso era lo que le faltaba a su vida, algo que hacer solo por que él quiere y no por que su padre se lo diga. Además iban a estar sus amigos, no estaría solo y eso hacia aquella propuesta aún mas emocionante que desde el principio.

—Acepto- Aquella palabra hizo que la sonrisa de Regulus y Kevin, se enanchara aún mas- Siento que por primera vez, haré algo por que yo quiero y no por que... un caballero me lo pida-agrego pensando en su padre.

—Me parece estupendo-sonrío Black- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?-pregunto Bletchley

—Ustedes adelántense, yo tengo que enviar una lechuza-respondió Severus, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de chicos.

Barty siguió a sus amigos y como habían dicho anteriormente, se dirigieron a cenar. Durante la cena su conversación cambio drásticamente ya que no era bueno que se hablase de ese "grupo" en aquel lugar. Conversaron de todo un poco, sobre los exámenes, lo que harían después de Hogwarts y claro navidad ya que para ellos en ese momento era una fecha muy importante.

—¡En serio!, aún estoy tratando de que mis padres no viajen a Canadá-Respondió Bletchley

—Has algo, convéncelos, presiónalos si es necesario para que no viajen, sabes que es importante de que en navidad todos estemos en Londres.-agrego Black

—Lo sé, ¿Y que harás Barty?-pregunto Kevin.

—Creo que lo mismo de todos los años, estar con mi madre y con la elfina domestica, ya que aquel caballero que un día conocí como mi padre, nunca esta con nosotros en fechas como esas-respondió apenado.

—No te preocupes, es mejor estar con personas que estimas a estar con personas indeseadas. Como mi familia, mi madre prefirió echar, desheredar y borrar del árbol genealógico de los Black al inepto de mi hermano, antes de aguantar a un Gryffindor en la familia y peor aún si es amigos de una sangre sucia y un hombre lobo, porque aunque él no me lo haya dicho, yo se que su amigo "Lupin" es un hombre lobo-respondió Regulus con algo de recelo.

Después de la cena, los Slytherin se dirigieron a la sala común, a pesar de que era temprano Barty sentía su cuerpo cansado, como si hubiera corrido por todo el bosque prohibido. Al llegar a sala común, sus amigos lo incentivaban a que se quedara con ellos para jugar ajedrez mágico, pero su cuerpo le decía otra cosa, pues como lo había decidido desde el principio, se dirigió a los dormitorios. Se puso su pijama y se recostó sobre la cama, comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos, aquello sobre la navidad. A él nunca le había agradado conversar sobre eso, ya que es un tema algo... doloroso para él por que aunque Barty diga que su padre ya no lo es él lo sigo queriendo, porque al igual que un padre no puede odiar a los hijos, pues él no lo puede odiar a su papá; al señor Barty Crouch.

Siempre la Navidad no había sido muy feliz para él, al igual que el día en que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Aquel día que se suponía que iba a ser el más feliz de su vida-además de su cumpleaños- no lo había sido para nada. El día en que llegaría su carta, Barty se encontraba muy nervioso, abría todas las ventanas de la casa y caminaba de un lado a otro cerciorándose que no estuvieran cerradas-y que su madre no las cerrara- se suponía que ese día, su padre almorzaría con ellos en casa, pero no fue así. Cuando llego su carta, Barty se encontraba en el living de la casa, recostado sobre el sofá durmiendo ya que había despertado muy temprano en la mañana, hasta que una lechuza de color marrón le picoteo la mano para despertarlo y entregarle aquella carta. Hasta ese momento su alegría era mayor; llamo a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina y le mostró la carta que tenía en sus manos. Su madre lo abrazo y le envió una lechuza a su padre para recordarle que ese día le había prometido a Barty que comerían juntos. Pero no fue así, Llego la hora de almuerzo y su padre no llegaba, pasaban los minutos... los segundos hasta que se convirtieron en horas. Llego la media noche y su padre después de un largo día de trabajo en el ministerio, llegaba a casa... Luego de saludar a su esposa, se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba Barty, quien con solo ver la presencia de su padre, corrió a su cuarto a encerrarse; luego de aquel día la relación de Barty y su papá cambio para siempre.

—Ya nada será igual, -se dijo a si mismo- todo lo que haré será para mi conveniencia y solo creeré en mí, solo en mí.

A la mañana siguiente Barty despertó algo somnoliento, y se percato de que se había quedado dormido encima de la cama, sin siquiera cubrirse con las frazadas. Se levanto y se dirigió a su baúl a sacar lo que necesitaba y luego se dirigió al baño en donde en menos de diez minutos se encontraba listo para desayunar.

Ya en el gran comedor se sentó junto a los demás Slytherin, se sirvió un poco de cereal y zumo de calabaza a la vez que meditaba sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de las lechuzas de la mañana lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y frente a él se encontraba la lechuza de su familia observándolo fijamente. Regulus al percatarse que la lechuza de su amigo se encontraba ahí, le dio una tostada no sin antes retirarle la carta del pico y entregándosela a su amigo, que se encontraba en un universo alterno o por lo menos eso parecía a simple vista.

—Es muy linda tu lechuza Barty-Hablo Regulus, a la vez que acariciaba a la lechuza.

—Lo sé,-levanto su vista y le sonrió a Regulus, quien se encontraba hipnotizado por la lechuza. Su vista volvió a la carta que hace un momento su amigo le había entregado y sus ojos se entristecieron.

¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Regulus al percatarse de la mirada triste de su amigo. Sabía que Barty tenia problemas y que la mayoría del tiempo se enteraba mediante cartas de su madre, pero ¿esta vez seria algo grave?, ¿o solo sería un problema más?

—No ah sucedido nada malo, bueno "malo" entre comillas-Black enarco una ceja ante la respuesta de su amigo. Crouch suspiro- Sucede que... mi madre esta con el animo por el suelo, el Sr. Crouch- Agrego con sarcasmo- No estará con ella en su aniversario de bodas.

— ¿Me estas hablando en serio?-Barty asintió- Yo no creo que sea algo malo ni nada-Barty solo lo fulmino con su mirada ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo no sintiera compasión?, ¡claro! Ahora recordaba que la familia Black "no tiene sentimientos"-

—Ellos no serán los primeros ni los últimos en que pasen su aniversario de bodas por separado- Barty enarcó una ceja sin entender- mis padres nunca lo celebran, es más, ese día pasa desapercibido para ellos

—Eso lo dices por que tu madre es de carácter fuerte-Black asintió- Pero la mía no es así, ella no esta acostumbrada a eso-agrego Barty-

—Lo único que te puedo decir, es que te alejes de sus problemas. Ahora solo preocúpate de ti y del futuro que nos espera-sonrío ampliamente, a la vez que bebía su zumo de calabaza.

—Concuerdo con Regulus-agregó Kevin-Lo mejor es que hagas caso omiso a los problemas de tus padres, déjalos que los solucionen solos, y tu solo preocúpate de ti y de nadie más.

—Hasta que por fin hablas Bletchley-Regulus se cruzo de brazos- Pensé que estabas petrificado o algo por el estilo-sonrío burlonamente.

—Kevin solo miro a su amigo y luego fijo su mirada en la manga de su tunica y la limpio- Como tú sabes, yo prefiero escuchar el problema y luego dar mi opinión.- Regulus suspiro. Él sabía que cuando su amigo no se inmutaba por sus dichos, era por que la situación no era muy importante para él-

—Regulus rodó los ojos, aquella situación de superioridad ya no lo soportaba ni menos viniendo de su amigo para atacarlo a él- Claro y tu opinión fue "concuerdo con Regulus"-agrego Black imitando una voz chillona como si fuera la de su amigo.

—Agradece que concuerda contigo, por primera vez dices algo cuerdo- dijo Kevin cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja-

—Black hizo rechinar sus dientes, nadie le decía aquello a un Black, ni menos él. A veces lo único que quería era que su varita estuviera en un ojo de su amigo o en cualquier otro lado de su cuerpo, pero él sabia controlarse, un verdadero Black controla sus impulsos cuando la situación lo amerita- Para que lo sepas, yo siempre digo cosas cuerdas.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?, ya estamos en la hora- Hablo Barty, después de un largo rato viendo a sus amigos discutir.-

Como dijo Barty se dirigieron a clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, caminaban rápidamente y si tenían suerte llegarían antes que su profesor. Al llegar al aula se percataron de que la clase ya había comenzado hace dos minutos atrás –según la intuición de Kevin-. Al abrir la puerta el profesor dejo de explicar la clase y solo se dedico a mirar a los tres alumnos que habían llegado atrasados. Con tan solo indicarles que se sienten en sus puestos tanto Kevin, Regulus y Barty obedecieron ante aquella orden, no sin antes deducir que su casa sería "premiada" restándole puntos.

—Antes de seguir con la clase, me dirigiré a sus compañeros-hablo el profesor- Señores... Por si no se habían dado cuenta, la clase ya comenzó hace aproximadamente tres minutos-los fulmino con la mirada- Por el atraso y por no haber pedido disculpas por la interrupción se les descontaran quince puntos a cada uno. ¿Entendido?- los tres chicos asintieron- me parece, por favor saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página treinta y cinco... Ah y pongan atención.

Luego de que profesor les hablara severamente, Barty se percato de que su amigo no despegaba la vista de los Ravenclaw por un momento pensó que su vista no observaba nada, que solo estaba pensando o estaba en otro planeta, pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Su amigo Regulus observaba a Amy, quien escuchaba atentamente lo que el profesor les estaba explicando. Barty volvió a mirar a su amigo.... No podía creerlo Regulus Black, aquel chico "difícil de conquistar"-según él- estaba observando atentamente a Amy, una Ravenclaw con la cual nunca se había llevado bien y que ahora pareciera que le simpatizaba un poco, solo un poco como para poder observarla con detenimiento.

—Regulus, saca tu libro- dijo en un susurro Barty- Después de clases puedes observar a Amy todo lo que quieras.

—¿De que estas hablando?, yo no estaba observando a nadie- respondió Regulus escondiendo su mirada, con la escusa que buscaba su libro-

—A mi no me puedes mentir-negó con la cabeza- fui tu primer amigo que tuviste aquí en Hogwarts y por ende te conozco demasiado, admítelo la observabas y... ¿te digo algo?, es muy bonita yo que tu no la dejaría escapar-le sonrío.

—Regulus bufo- Hare como que no escuche nada de lo que dijiste, ahora por favor concentrémoslo en esta materia que tanto nos hará falta-sonrío-

Barty Crouch Jr. , a pesar de que tuviera problemas en su familia, aunque sus amigos muchas veces no lo entendieran, él si los entendía a ellos y es que el ser un Slytherin muchas veces ayudaba a no discutir con ellos, por que como todos saben, cuando dos serpientes se encuentran puede conllevar a una lucha peligrosa hasta letal y mas que nada, al tener casi los mismos sentimientos y ver el mundo desde una misma perspectiva era lo mejor; ya que la mayoría de las serpientes se entendían mutuamente gracias a esas maravillosas perspectivas que compartían, aunque para Barty no fuera así, el debía ayudar a sus amigos por que si no lo hacia ¿Qué haría el sol? Para Crouch la única familia con la cual se sentía bien y en donde no tenia problemas era en Slytherin, por que al estar rodeado de serpientes igual a él era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en su vida.


	11. Capítulo11: ¡Odio a los muggles!

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que aparece aquí pertenece a J.K Rowling_

_Capítulo 11_

_¡Odio a los Muggle!_

—Quiero saber por que Remus, aquel chico con el que siempre hablaba, ahora no me dirige la palabra y se que tú tienes la respuesta... Lily Evans-dijo Mary hablando por primera vez, después de un largo rato de silencio; y dejando a Lily sin saber que responderle.

Sabia que aquella pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano pero nunca pensó que su amiga la encontraría tan desprevenida como en aquel momento. Sabía que tenia que decirle la verdad..., es mas siempre prefiere ir con la verdad por delante; pero en este momento no sabía si era bueno seguir con aquel principio y es que lo que no quería era que su mejor amiga Mary termine enfadándose con ella por haberle mentido tanto tiempo. Pero si no le decía la verdad ahora mismo, puede que en un futuro cercano-era obvio que se lo diría dentro de este año- su reacción sea mucho peor de la que pueda tener en este momento. Lily cerro los ojos y respiro hondamente, aquello la relajaba. Ordeno las ideas en su mente y a la vez trataba de seleccionar las mejores frases para comenzar de una manera que no sea tan... "decepcionante" por que claro esta, que Mary se decepcionaría de ella, Lily lo tenia muy claro_. "Si no se decepcionara, me preocuparía"_

—Mary...-hablo Lily con un tono bajo— Yo... Lo siento-bajo la mirada derrotada, pero aún así sabia que su amiga la miraba expectante- Se que... lo que hice esta mal

—¿Podrías expresarte mejor?, no entiendo lo que quiere decir—se cruzo de brazos. Claramente sabía lo que Lily quería decir, pero ella quería oírlo todo.

—Lily suspiro, sabia que seria algo difícil, pero nunca pensó que lo seria tanto— Lo que quiero decir es que... Remus ya lo sabe—Mary enarco una ceja, claramente no ayudaba para que la situación sea mas "amena"- Remus sabe que tu le gustas Mary y es por eso que no te habla y la culpable de todo esto soy yo, lo siento Mary pero Remus debía saberlo tarde o temprano.

Aquella respuesta no se la esperaba (en cierta forma), entre todas las personas que ella conocía Lily Evans era en quien menos había pensado que la traicionaría. Lo que había dicho su amiga le dolió y mucho. Desde que conocía a la pelirroja siempre le contó sus cosas y secretos, los cuales de la boca de Lily nunca se sabían, Evans en cierta forma era como un cofre con un gran candado en donde nadie sabía los secretos de Mary y en donde nadie podría entrar. Pero precisamente ese secreto, aquel secreto que no quería que se supiera Lily lo contó y no fue a cualquier persona si no que a la persona involucrada; Remus Lupin. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Lupin hacia ella , sabia que él no se comportaría así solo porque sí, siempre sintió que había algo mas en el comportamiento del Gryffindor.

—Pensé que podía contar contigo Lily, creí que Lupin nunca se enteraría ¡y tu, llegas y se lo dices!—dijo Mary a la vez que rompía a llorar— Nunca me imagine que me traicionarías-agrego frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Me perdonas?—pregunto Lily mirando fijamente a su amiga, pero esta desvío la mirada— ¿Me perdonaras algún día cierto?— Mary suspiro y dio media vuelta para marcharse no sin antes decir su última palabra.

—Solo dame tiempo, no será fácil perdonarte... Evans—dicho esto Mary se dirigió al castillo, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en lo que su "amiga" le había dicho. Para ella -_ni para nadie-_ era fácil aceptar que un amigo o amiga te traiciona, _es lo último en lo que uno piensa._

Había pensado en lo peor, creía que su amiga la golpearía o algo por el estilo, pero no sucedió ya que Mary solo cambio el tono de su voz y se volvió distante y fría de un minuto a otro y no se lo reprocharía, ella sabía que se lo merecía y no le recriminaría nada, por que al fin y al cabo ella no era nadie para decirle a Remus algo que Mary se lo tendría que haber dicho y aunque no soportaba que las personas no afronten la verdad, Lily sabía que esa razón no tenia justificación, pero a le vez sabía que el haberle dicho todo a Remus no había sido lo mejor, pero ¿Qué mas se podía hacer?, ya todo estaba echo, a menos que vuelva al pasado y...

—_¡Ja! como si fuera tan fácil conseguir un gira tiempo, y aunque tuviera uno no lo haría_—se dijo Lily. Tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a la biblioteca, ya que no podría ir a la sala común ni menos mirar a su amiga después de lo que había sucedido.

Camino con paso decidido hacia la biblioteca abrazando sus libros y haciendo malabares para que ninguno se les cayera, y no es que tuviera problemas en el oído medio, solo que los niños de primer año eran pequeños y no alcanzaba a verlos a todos y su estado de "no estar pendiente por donde camina" no ayudaba demasiado, ni menos cuando en uno de los pasillos te encuentras con Peeves, aquel "ser" que siempre le hacia bromas a los alumnos, pero que Lily después de conocerlo durante todos estos años, sabia que si lo evitaba o no lo tomaba en cuenta; Peeves no duraría mucho en marcharse.

Ya al llegar a la biblioteca, hechizo algunos libros y los dirigió a la mesa mas cercana que había visto. Sacó sus pergaminos, pluma, tinta y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Algunas veces paraba de escribir para corroborar su caligrafía o su redacción. Lily siempre que hacia sus deberes se concentraba y por ende se cerraba del mundo que la rodeaba; y en este caso no era la excepción, ya que un chico de su mismo año pero de otra casa se acerco a ella, sin que Evans lo notase.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—Pregunto un chico de tez pálida y ojos oscuros

—Sí quieres-el chico sonrió- Yo me iré a otra mesa—Agrego Lily recogiendo sus cosas

—Lily, no te vayas, solo quiero... ¿me perdonaras?—Pregunto tímidamente

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche?—el chico asintió— Eso lo sigo manteniendo, ahora si me disculpas quiero estar sola, con permiso... Snape—respondió Lily fríamente.

Lo único que le faltaba, Snape molestándola también en la biblioteca; ahora se dirigía a la sala común en donde de seguro se encontraría Mary pero ahora que mas daba si se la encontraba, las dos eran alumnas de la misma casa, aunque Macdonald no quisiera verla es obvio que tendrían que hacerlo, tendrían que verse todos los días. Caminó hacia la sala común en donde comenzó a recordar como se había peleado con Snape, aquel chico que una vez fue su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos que había tenido, pero que tan solo con pronunciar una palabra que no debía haber dicho, su amistad se rompió para siempre ya que Lily había escuchado su perdón miles de veces, pero nunca se lo acepto ya que un mago que le dice sangre sucia a su mejor amiga, a la única chica que lo quería de verdad, no lo merecía. Es mas, Lily ya lo tenía asumido, no perdonaría a Snape nunca en la vida aunque el mismísimo mago Merlín se lo pidiera.

Sin darse cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, Lily ya se encontraba frente a la entrada de la sala común. Dijo la contraseña sin siquiera esperar que la dama gorda la preguntara. Cruzo la sala rápidamente y fijo su mirada a Remus. Se dirigió al cuarto de chicas y dejo sus cosas en el baúl, se quito la tunica y la tiro en su cama a la vez que se dirigía donde su amigo. Lily observo a las personas que se encontraban ahí, sentía que algo no andaba bien con uno de ellos, mas específicamente con Tom Lestrade, él siempre había sido una persona graciosa, pero ahora solo observaba a los merodeadores y no de muy buena forma.

Lupin se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía su amiga, él mismo se había percatado de que el chico no andaba bien y ahora Lily se lo corroboraba. Tom Lestrade siempre había pasado desapercibido a los merodeadores, pero nunca les había tenido odio. Remus solo suspiro y se acerco a Lily.

—Es extraño ¿verdad?-pregunto Lily sin quitarle la mirada a Tom—Nunca imagine que él se comportaría así con ustedes, a menos que...—Lily fijo su mirada en la de su amigo, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

—Oh, no, no, no... Nosotros no le hicimos nada, créeme- Lily enarco una ceja— ¿Acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo?, ¡Lily soy Remus!... Pondría mi varita al fuego por James, Sirius y Peter; ellos nunca le harían daño a alguien... Bueno a excepción de Snape, ¿pero hacerle daño a Tom?, no lo creo.

—Como sea... de eso no quería hablar-el rostro de Evans se volvió triste— Hoy día Mary me encaró, me pregunto, mejor dicho me exigió a que le dijera el porqué de tu comportamiento hacia ella— Lupin arrugo el ceño— y le tuve que decir la verdad... Le dije que tu sabías que ella estaba enamorada de ti—Lupin iba a replicar, pero Evans lo calmo— Solo le dije eso... lo demás deberás decírselo tú.

Los demás se encontraban jugando ajedrez mágico, como siempre Kevin le iba ganando a Regulus... Estaban concentrados en sus jugadas y no se dieron cuenta de que una lechuza se encontraba junto a ellos, con una carta en el pico.

—Y tu... ¿Como entraste?-preguntaba Kevin, a la lechuza, a la vez que le sacaba la carta del pico.-Ya sé como entraste... la ventana esta abierta-La lechuza le ululo afirmándole que así era. Kevin la acaricio y le dio una galleta.- Dausy, llévale esto a mamá-Dausy, ululo y agito sus alas para un largo viaje.

—¿Tu madre te envío una carta?-Kevin asintió con su mirada aún puesta en la carta que acababa de recibir. Abrió el sobre y a medida que leía aquella carta, no podía creer la noticia que leía; su padre quien se dirigía a casa de un amigo, había sido atacado por un muggle con un cuchillo.

Regulus, quien se había percatado de aquella mirada de odio y rencor, se acerco a su amigo y le quito la carta que tenia en las manos. Black no podía creer lo que leía; no podía creer que un simple muggle atacara a un mago ni menos a uno como el padre de su amigo, quien era uno de los mejores magos en defensa "mágica" por así decirlo, pero estaba claro que en defensa "muggle" no sabía nada; pero eso no se lo reprocharía a nadie, ya que por ser sangre pura no debía saber de esas cosas. El señor Bletchley no era como su "hermano" Sirius que se peleaba a golpes con un sangre sucia como lo hacen los muggles. El padre de Kevin no se rebajaba a eso y si por no rebajarse y respetar el estatus Internacional del Secreto, tendría que pasar por esto, lo volvería a pasar; eso lo tenía muy claro Kevin como Regulus.

—Será mejor que te comuniques con tu madre por red flu—sugirió Regulus Black— Debe estar muy preocupada por tu padre y necesitará tu apoyo

—Sí, tienes razón lo mejor es que me comunique con ella lo antes posible... ¿Me dejarías a solas?— Regulus asintió y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común, necesitaba hacer algo.

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, se dirigía a... no sabia específicamente donde, más bien esperaba encontrarse con alguien en cualquier momento. Aunque pensándolo bien... El encuentro era de menos, lo que mas quería era salir de la sala comun y correr el riesgo de que una prefecta lo descubra. La chica en cuestión se trataba de una Ravenclaw que para su suerte últimamente ella lo ha descubierto todas las noches. Regulus sabía que los encuentros ya no eran casuales, aunque ella y él lo quisieran así, ya no lo eran; los dos sabían muy bien que todas las noches se encontrarían, aunque estuvieran dos o tres horas caminando por el castillo, sabían perfectamente que se encontrarían tarde o temprano. Siguió caminando por el castillo, ya se encontraba cerca de la torre de astronomía cuando una mano se poso en su hombro. Sintió aquel perfume que tanto conocía y que cada vez inundaba su sentido del olfato, además que su presencia era única, lo hacia sentir... Diferente.

—¿Se puede saber, que hace un Slytherin rondando a estas horas de la noche?—Black sonrío, esa voz la conocía muy bien

—Tomando aire, supongo—respondió Regulus con sarcasmo, a la vez que observaba fijamente los ojos verdes de la Ravenclaw.

—La Ravenclaw sonrío— Supe que...Te atrae una chica de mi casa—Dijo, pasando por alto el sarcasmo de Regulus, a la vez que se dirigía a la ventana de la torre y su perfume volvía a inundar el olfato del joven Black.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso estas celosa?—preguntó Regulus suspicazmente, acercándose a ella.

—Para nada... pero si yo tuviera una familia como la tuya—comenzó acaríciale el rostro— investigaría el estatus de sangre—se acerco al oído de Black— de Amy

—¿De que estas hablando?— Pregunto seriamente. Aquella Ravenclaw claramente quería jugar con él un juego en el que no esta dispuesto a jugar.

—Hablo de lo que sé... Pero lo mejor seria que tú investigaras. No quiero una mala impresión de mí en ti. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme; la ronda ya esta por terminar y no me gustaría perder mi insignia de prefecta por culpa de un Slytherin mimado—Dicho eso aquella Ravenclaw abandono el lugar, dejando a un Regulus pensativo por lo que le había dicho.

— _¿Cómo terminó en Ravenclaw?, debería haber ido a Slytherin; tiene muchas cualidades de mi casa_—Se dijo a si mismo. Salio de la torre de astronomía y se dirigió a la sala común, pensando en que tal vez Bletchley ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para estar solo.

Desde que comenzó a leer la carta hasta que la termino ya tenia decidido lo que haría con su vida, sabia que se había demorado un poco en determinar su decisión al cien por ciento, pero ahora mas que nunca tomaría en serio su futuro, uno que siempre soñó y que se haría realidad.

Dejo la carta en la mesita de luz y se recostó sobre la cama, todo esto lo hacia pensar en muchas cosas que tenía planeadas para su futuro que se acercaría muy pronto y del cual estaba completamente seguro que será lo mejor que la pueda pasar a un mago como él.

—Definitivamente... ¡Odio a los muggles!—Gritó arrugando el papel y arrojándolo lejos.

* * *

_Mil perdones por no haber subido este capítulo antes, pero la universidad no me deja tiempo para seguirla u.u! pero bueh! ejejej, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo =). Porfis dejen comentarios _

_Byeee_


	12. Capítulo12:Verdad

_Capítulo 12_

_Verdad_

Snape tan solo quería que Lily algún día lo perdonase y es que el estar dos años sin hablarle era demasiado tiempo ya que al conocer a una persona desde niño es mucho mas difícil terminar un lazo de "amistad" que dejar de hablarse con una persona que tan solo conoces hace poco tiempo. Desde ese día que ocurrieron los hechos, Severus no ha podido dejar de pensar que sería de él cuando dejara Hogwarts y ya no vuelva a ver a Lily. Lo único que quería es que aquella pelirroja lo perdonara, no pedía nada más que el perdón de Lily ya que el olvidar seria demasiado pedir de su parte.

Observo de reojo sus notas de "Elixir de la vida" y la aparto lentamente. Con todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, ya no tenía ánimos de seguir escribiendo sobre aquel tema. Camino lentamente hasta el sofá de la sala comun y se recostó sobre el a la vez que pensaba en como Potter lentamente se acercaba a SU pelirroja, aquella chica que conoció a los once años y que desde entonces no ah podido sacarla de su mente. Cerro los ojos como si quisiera relajarse y como si un rayo iluminará su mente se le ocurrió algo descabellado.

Salio rápidamente de la sala comun y se dirigió al pasillo en donde se encontraba la sala comun de Gryffindor. Caminaba atentamente cerciorándose de que la persona que buscaba se encontrará en uno de aquellos pasillos; pero no la encontró, hasta que llego a su destino. Estaba fuera de la sala común hablando animadamente con dos chicas que él no conocía muy bien, seguramente serían de otro año, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que pertenecían a Ravenclaw. Se acerco rápidamente hacia ellas.

—MacDonald—Hablo seriamente Severus—

—Snape—Respondió de la misma forma Mary— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Lily no te quiere ver

—No vengo hablar con Lily, si no contigo—Agrego Severus y fijo su mirada penetrante a las dos chicas que se encontraban aún con Mary— Pero a solas

—No te preocupes Mary, nosotras estaremos en nuestra sala común. Nos vemos luego—Respondió una de ellas

—Chicas no se vayan, yo no tengo nada que hablar con Severus—Agrego fijando su mirada en Snape

—Te conviene. Se trata de Lupin—Ante aquellas palabras Mary quedo paralizada—

—No te preocupes Mary, luego hablamos— Dicho esto por una de las Ravenclaw, las dos chicas se fueron dejando a solas a una Gryffindor con un Slytherin

MacDonald tan solo suspiro ¿Qué era todo eso?, ¿Qué sabia de Lupin? Mary solo miro fijamente a Snape como si tratará de leerle el pensamiento o tan solo adivinar que era lo que se traía entre mano, ya que si era una broma, seria una de mal gusto para ella y no le importaría utilizar alguno de los hechizos que dejarían a Snape herido y fuera de combate en frente de todos. Se acerco con paso seguro hacia la serpiente que la observaba impaciente, sus narices por poco rozan con tal cercanía y es que Mary tan solo quería intimidar a Severus, pero al observar que él no movía ni un músculo se alejo un poco observándolo de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que todo eso no fuera alguna emboscada por parte de las serpientes.

¿Ya dejaste de observarme?—Mary solo arrugo el entrecejo—

—Solo dí lo que tengas que decir y lárgate, Snape—agregó amenazadoramente

Se que eres buena amiga de Potter y los demás ¿no?—Mary tan solo asintió— Por ende deberías saber algunos de sus secretos mas profundos de cada uno, ya que los amigos se cuentan todo o por lo menos lo intentan.

¿A dónde quieres llegar?—Enarcó una ceja— Se mas claro

Lupin no es la persona que todos creen MacDonald, él esconde un gran secreto; secreto que solo lo conocen sus amiguitos y yo.—Sonrió

¿Tú? ¿Cómo es que Remus te contó su "mas grande secreto"—agrego haciendo las comillas con sus dedos— Tendría que estar hechizado bajo el maleficio imperius como para hacer algo así. Todos saben que Remus es una persona reservada y que solo sus amistades mas cercanas saben lo que realmente le sucede.

Claramente no fue Lupin quien me lo dijo, si no que Black; es él quien quería que supiera de ello pero como ya todos conocemos su personalidad, hizo que me enterará de una forma... No muy agradable.

¿Como te...

¿Cómo me enteré?—Le corto Snape— Me enteré en un día como hoy, mas bien en una noche como hoy, en una noche de luna llena junto al sauce boxeador. Sé que tus "amiguitos" no te han dicho nada sobre ese secreto de Lupin, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Si quieres saber lo que sucede has lo que yo hice y ve al sauce, ahí sabrás todo.

¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?, no creo que lo estés haciendo solo de buena persona por que ni Merlín te lo creería

Las razones son personales, MacDonald. Además se que aún estas intrigada por saber lo que realmente le sucede a Lupin; como sé que es así estoy seguro de que hoy iras tras tus amiguitos—Sonrió—Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro

¡No te creo nada Snape, nada!—Le gritaba Mary, a la vez que Severus se alejaba de ella y provocaba que todos los alumnos que se encontraban en ese pasillo voltearan a mirarla— ¡Y uds ¿Qué miran?, ¿acaso nunca han visto a una chica gritando?—Agregó aún mas enojada que antes y respirando entrecortadamente.

Ante eso Mary dijo la contraseña y entro rápidamente a la sala comun, empujando a todos los alumnos que estorbaban en su camino, y es que Mary nunca se comportaba así, pero aquello que le dijo Snape no le agradaba mucho y es que lo poco que le contó aquel Slytherin fue bastante como para que ella sacará sus conclusiones. No quería pensar de que eso fuera verdad solo deseaba que todo fuera una broma o mentira de Severus solo para hacerla sufrir, y es que preferiría sufrir por una mentira que sufrir por toda una vida por una verdad.

Ya en el dormitorio de chicas, busco entre sus cosas aquella fotografía en donde salen Lily y Remus abrazados y saludando a la cámara y otra en donde se encuentra Remus con Sirius, James y Peter; comparó las dos fotografías buscando alguna explicación pero lo que encontró le confirmó parte de su temor. Se sentó en su cama a la vez que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era una pesadilla. Respiro hondamente y se limpio las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, no quería que sus amigos la vieran así ni menos quería dar explicaciones. Miro a las afueras, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, tan solo faltarían unos veinte minutos para que ella por fin conociese la verdad. Se recostó en su cama y observo el techo, esperando a que el sol se escondiera un poco más a la vez que aferraba fuertemente su varita hacia ella y hacia que nevara en el dormitorio. Sus compañeras entraban y salían sin dirigirle la palabra, ya que con tan solo observar su semblante de extrema preocupación era mejor no molestarla.

El sol ya casi desaparecía, y Mary inmediatamente se puso su túnica y salio corriendo de la sala común empujando a algunos niños de primer año que para mala suerte de ella, estorbaban en su camino. Corrió velozmente por los pasillos del castillo para llegar a tiempo al lugar, y tenía que llegar antes de que ellos se fueran a no sabia donde. Al llegar a los jardines pudo percatarse que sus amigos iban corriendo hacia el sauce boxeador, junto a Lupin, quien lo abrazaba James ya que Remus no podía mantenerse en pie, era como si se quisiera desmayar de dolor. Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que quedo a pocos metros de Sirius, quien era el último que faltaba para desaparecer por aquel agujero del sauce boxeador.

— ¡Sirius Black!—gritó la rubia— ¡No te muevas!—Amenazo Mary apuntándolo con su varita y el joven Black pudo notar una mirada de furia en una de sus amigas que mas apreciaba.

—Mary, por favor... Me tengo que ir. — Decía Sirius en tono de suplica

— ¡No te muevas!— Agrego aun manteniendo su varita en su mano temblorosa—Solo respóndeme una cosa...

—Sea lo que sea prometo que mañana responderé todo—le corto Black—, ¡pero por Merlín déjame ir mujer! Si no...

— ¿Si no que?, ¡Solo respóndeme una maldita pregunta! Lupin, él... —trago saliva, aquello le costaba demasiado— Él... ¿Es un licántropo?

Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera responder un rugido desgarrador se escucho desde aquel pasadizo del sauce.

—Mary vete—Hablo Sirius con un tono de preocupación, pero su amiga aún seguía en su lugar— ¡vete, MacDonald, vete!, si en verdad aprecias tu vida tal como es ¡lárgate ahora!

Pero Mary no lo escucho y aprovecho un momento de descuido de su amigo para entrar corriendo por el agujero. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el estrecho camino, aquel pasadizo tenía muchos desniveles que la hacían tropezarse y demorar en llegar hasta su destino. Ya a la llegada de la entrada subterránea, Macdonald comenzó a caminar lentamente y trataba de agudizar su oído para estar aun mas alerta. Sus pasos cada vez eran más lentos, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente producto del nerviosismo. Ahora que se encontraba en ese lugar, comenzó a recordar que siempre observaba la casa junto a sus amigas cuando visitaban Hogsmeade y especulaban sobre que tipo de fantasmas podría habitar la casa, pero lo que nunca se imagino, es que en algún momento tendría que visitarla sola y a oscuras, aquello lo hacia mucho mas terrorífico y por ende se ponía mucho mas nerviosa con cada paso que daba.

—Lumus—Susurro y su varita ilumino la habitación lo suficiente para observar sin dificultad.

Mary con su varita empuñada en alto, recorrió el primero piso de aquella casa (el cual debería ser la sala de estar) se encontraba un viejo piano, el cual que por el paso del tiempo se encontraba sucio y sus teclas ya no eran las mismas; tenían moho y ya casi no producían sonido alguno. Frente a el se encontraba un viejo sofá, que en algún momento fuera de terciopelo azul y bordado con hilos dorados. Aquellos detalles daban la señal de que en algún momento debió de vivir alguna familia de status alto o medio alto. Mary siguió caminando hasta llegar a una sala contigua, en ella se encontraba un escritorio al cual le faltaban algunos pedazos de madera como también alguno de los cajones que se encontraban tirados en el suelo rodeados de pergaminos llenos de polvo.

Termino de recorrer el primer piso sin rastro alguno de Remus, hasta que frente a ella vio la escalera de aquella casa. Mary camino tratando de no hacer ruido, pero le fue imposible, ya que aquellos peldaños ya estaban viejos y con tal solo rozarlos crujían. MacDonald tan solo alcanzo a subir algunos escalones para encontrarse frente a un gran lobo de grandes colmillos y garras el cual al verla aulló y bajo la escalera amenazadoramente a la vez que rugía, dejando a la vista de su victima sus grandes colmillos. Mary tan solo observo horrorizada lo que le estaba sucediendo, aquella bestia de ojos oscuros y pelaje marrón no podría ser él, Remus era un mago de gran corazón y nunca le haría daño a sus amigos, ni menos a ella. Aquel lobo levanto su pata derecha sacando las garras para noquear a Mary pero antes de que el impacto llegara hasta ella, un perro negro de gran tamaño lo recibió, golpeándose en una de las paredes de aquella vieja casa quedando inconsciente. El lobo dio un pequeño salto acorralando a Mary entre sus cuatro patas, con aquel contacto tan cercano, la joven ya se había entregado a la muerte, y se maldijo con todas sus fuerzas por haber escuchado a Snape esa tarde. Pero antes de que la bestia le hiciera algo, un ciervo golpeo con sus grandes astas el hocico de aquel lobo, el cual salio huyendo a uno de los cuartos del segundo piso. Mary estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, no podía mantener el equilibro por si sola, situación que el ciervo noto acercándose a ella e insinuándole que se sujeté de sus astas. Camino con ayuda de aquel ciervo hasta la entrada subterránea de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera bajar el lobo volvió; se abalanzo hacia ellos golpeando a Mary en las costillas y al ciervo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. La joven observo en donde se encontraba el gran perro negro a la vez que le suplicaba ayuda, pero el animal nada podía hacer ya que al igual que al ciervo se encontraba inconsciente, hasta que por primera vez vio a un rata corriendo hasta una de las patas del lobo para luego morderlas, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo ya que con una sacudida del lobo, la rata cayo al suelo y rápidamente se escondió en un pequeño orificio que se encontraba cerca. El animal por segunda vez se acerco a la joven bruja intimidándola con su mirada y sus grandes dientes, levanto una de sus patas sacando sus garras y arañándola dejándole unas grandes heridas en el abdomen y piernas. La sangre fluía rápidamente por el cuerpo de Mary a la vez que empapaba su blusa, el olor de aquella delicia comenzó a invadir rápidamente los sentidos del lobo; lo cual hacia prepararse para el alimentarse aquella noche.

El dolor y la perdida de sangre hacían que MacDonald perdiera el tono rosado de sus mejillas y estas se volvieran mucho mas pálida que de costumbre. Sentía que sus piernas se le adormecían al igual que el resto del cuerpo, comenzó a sentir mareos y un cansancio que no le ayudaba en nada. Sus parpados le pesaban ya no podría mantenerse despierta por mucho tiempo más ni menos podría pedir ayuda y aunque lo hiciera nadie vendría, seguramente los habitantes de Hogsmeade se encontrarían descansando. Su vista ya se le estaba nublando, podía sentir que el animal la penetraba con la mirada...La deseaba para satisfacer su estomago hambriento; hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba y le lanzaba un hechizo al lobo, sintió uno brazo rodeándole la cintura. Ya veía todo borroso lo único que pudo notar de su protector fue una cabellera negra y al sentir el perfume de aquella persona se desvaneció por completo.

— ¿Por qué no escuchas mis advertencias?—pregunto la persona a la joven bruja a la vez que apuntaba con su varita para hacerla levitar y llevarla rápidamente al castillo


End file.
